Geschichten von Bleachy dem Barden
by Mondtanz
Summary: Übersetzung der "Tales of Bleachy the Bard" von Eradona, die freundlicherweise ihre Erlaubnis gegeben hat. Oneshots und Omakes aus der Welt von "Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix" und "Bleach and the Half Blood Prince". Weitere Informationen im Inneren! Alle Charactere beider Welten.
1. Kapitel 1

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
**Also - kein Teil Drei, aber dies ist die Geschichte mit Kurzgeschichten, die ich in HBP erwähnt habe. Also - so funktioniert's. Wenn es eine Szene gibt, die ich nicht geschrieben habe, oder eine Person, über die ihr mehr wissen wollt (ihr mögt die Vizards sehr, und ich habe nicht genug von ihnen gezeigt) schickt mir eine PM. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr sogar die ganze Geschichte schreiben. Ich werde nur das Allernötigste zurechtbiegen und sie hier einstellen, mit Anerkennung an den, dem sie gebührt (so ist übrigens das Nel/Grimmjow Omake entstanden). Die einzige Vorbedingung: Es muss zu meiner Storyline und dem was ich geplant habe, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, passen. Anders ausgedrückt - hier ist Platz für EUCH. Abgemacht?

Wie immer gehören mir weder HP noch Bleach.

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
**Hallo zusammen! Als kleines verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommt ihr hier das erste Kapitel dieser Kurzgeschichtensammlung.  
Ich habe bereits ein paar der aktuell 21 Kapitel übersetzt. Das Original findet ihr unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net / s /9304595 /1 /Tales-of-Bleachy-the-Bard". Ersetzt einfach (X) durch einen Punkt und lasst die Leerzeichen weg...  
Wenn ihr es auf den Versuch ankommen lassen wollt, könnt ihr mir auch einen eigenen Beitrag zusenden. Ich übrersetze den Text auch gern ins Englische und sende Eradona zu. Ob sie den Beitrag in die Sammlung aufnimmt, kann ich aber nicht versprechen.

Ich wünsche euch und euren Familien und Freunden ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2020!

**Anmerkungen zum Textformat:**  
_**:Innerer Hollow redet:  
**__:Zangetsu redet:  
__Ichigo redet mit Zangetsu/Hichigo_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

"Mir aus dem Weg!"

Die Angehörigen der Vierten Kompanie sahen zu der verzweifelten Frau hoch, die Leute nach rechts und links schubste, während sie gefolgt von zwei Personen, die versuchten sie zu beruhigen, den Flur herunter eilte. Wer ihr schnell ausweichen konnte tat dies, wer nicht dazu in der Lage war, hatte das Pech gegen eine Wand gestoßen oder zu Boden geworfen zu werden.

Sie griff sich schließlich einen armen, glücklosen Shinigami und zerrte ihn an seinem Shihakusho hoch, was dazu führte, dass er sein Tablett mit einem Klappern fallen ließ.

"Wo ist er?" verlangte sie zu wissen. "Wo ist mein Sohn?"

"S-sohn?" stammelte er ängstlich, von der Frage verblüfft.

Die zweite Frau löste ihre Hände von dem zitternden Shinigami und stellte ihn gerade hin, wonach sie ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Währenddessen schaffte es ihr Ehemann, ihre Begleiterin - für den Augenblick - zu bändigen.

"Bitte, wir suchen nach Ichigo Kurosaki, er wurde erst vor Kurzem hierher gebracht", erklärte sie sanft.

Er blinzelte sie an und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand. "Ichigo-san? Sie sind Ichigo-sans Mutter?"

"Ja", erwiderte Masaki sehr ungeduldig. "Jetzt bitte, _wo ist er_?"

"Er ist hier entlang - ich komme gerade von dort. Die Kommandantin arbeitet selbst an ihm", erwiderte er während er sich umdrehte und in die Richtung eilte, aus der er gekommen war. "Ich bin Hanataro Yamada -"

Er brachte das Trio direkt in das Zimmer, wo sowohl Kommandantin Unohana als auch ihre dritten und vierten Rangoffiziere Ichigo behandelten. Im Raum war auch niemand anderes als Generalkommandant Yamamoto, der schweigend zusah.

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich einen Krawall gespürt hätte", sagte Kommandantin Unohana milde mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die Frau. "Jedoch ist das üblicherweise der Lärm, den ich mit der Elften Kompanie in Verbindung bringe."

Masaki ging langsam vorwärts, die Augen auf die bewegungslose, blasse Gestalt gerichtet, die auf dem Behandlungstisch vor ihr lag. Man hatte das Oberteil seines Gewandes weit zurückgeschlagen, um ihn behandeln zu können. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihren Sohn gesehen hatte, war er neun Jahre alt gewesen - ein Kind. Jetzt war er erwachsen - ein junger Mann - und ein sehr gutaussehender, dachte sie, bis sie die Narben sah, die seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zierten. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie sie sah.

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Wir halten ihn stabil", erwiderte Unohana. "Er wurde mehrfach von einem sehr mächtigen Fluch getroffen..."

"Der Todesfluch wirkt nicht bei einem Shinigami", warf Masaki ein.

Unohana schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick von ihrem Patienten abzuwenden. "Das war nicht _Avada Kedavra_", erwiderte sie, wodurch sie alle, bis vielleicht auf den Generalkommandanten damit überraschte, dass sie den Zauber - und seine Wirkung - kannte. "Wie Sie wissen, gibt es mehrere Zauber, die den Tod verursachen können. Dieser hier fühlt sich eher wie ein Explosionszauber an. Ihr Sohn war in der Lage, sein _Reiatsu_ zu einem sehr wirkungsvollen Schild zu verdichten, das ihn etwas geschützt hat, aber der Zauber hat dennoch eine ganze Menge Schaden angerichtet."

Nachdem sie der Kommandantin einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zugeworfen hatte - woher wusste sie so viel über Zaubersprüche? - streckte sie die Hand aus, um sanft das Haar ihres Sohnes zu streicheln. Es war weich, noch so weich wie damals, als er ein Kind gewesen war, besonders für Haar, das in jede erdenkliche Richtung abstand. "Können Sie überhaupt etwas tun?"

"Wir können ihn am Leben und stabil halten - bis Vizekommandant Abarai aus der Welt der Lebenden zurück kommt."

Sie warf der Kommandantin einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Sagen wir einfach, dass es dort etwas gibt, das sein Leben retten kann", sagte Unohana mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie warf einen Blick zum Generalkommandanten hinüber. "Werden sie in der Lage sein, durch die Tore zu kommen ?"

Yamamoto nickte. "Ich habe eine Eskorte ans Westtor geschickt, die auf sie warten soll."

#

"Ikkaku - was machst du hier?" fragte Renji, als er den Shinigami sah, der mit Jidanbo beim Tor herumlungerte und auf ihn wartete. Er hatte wegen seiner Begleitung durch Uraharas Tor und nicht durch das normale Senkaimon zurückkommen müssen.

"Der Generalkommandant hat mich hergeschickt, um deinem Arsch Beine zu machen", war die Antwort.

"Geht's ihm schlechter?" fragte Renji besorgt.

"Na ja, ihm geht's jedenfalls nicht besser."

"Ah, in diesem Fall -" er wandte sich zu einer der Personen um, die ihn begleitet hatten, nahm sie auf die Arme und sagte dann rückwärts über die Schulter: "Folgt in eurem eigenen Tempo!" Dann verschwand er in seinem schnellsten Shunpo.

"Hat er uns gerade sinngemäß gesagt, wir sollen 'Schritt halten'?" fragte einer der Gruppe zerstreut.

"Klingt ganz so."

"Mm-hmm."

"Also, da soll mich doch..."

Jidanbo sah zu, wie die Gruppe verschwand. "Hoffentlich kommt der Junge in Ordnung", sagte er zu sich selbst, während er sich wieder an seine Arbeit machte.

#

Je länger sie die Narben auf dem Körper ihres kleinen Jungen anstarrte (denn egal wie alt er würde - Ichigo würde immer ihr 'kleiner Junge' sein), desto zorniger wurde Masaki. Es half auch nicht, dass Yamamoto, Unohana und dieser junge Yamada - der anscheinend den Boden anbetete, über den Ichigo ging - jede einzelne benennen und detailliert beschreiben konnten, wie er sei bekommen hatte. Die, bei denen sie am meisten ausflippte waren: die Wunde quer über seine Taille, die Aizen ihm verpasst hatte und die ihn beinahe in zwei Teile geschnitten hätte; die, die er von Byakuya erhalten hatte und die nur Zentimeter von seinem Herzen entfernt war (wenn er daneben getroffen oder Ichigo sich bewegt hätte...); und da war eine entlang des Haaransatzes die so aussah, als ob ihm beinahe der obere Teil des Kopfes abgetrennt worden, hätte Ichigo es nicht geschafft, auszuweichen.

Ein Mann mit wilden, dunkelroten Haaren platzte plötzlich ins Zimmer, in seinen Armen ein junges Mädchen, das ungefähr so alt wie ihr Sohn war. Sie hatte lange, rotbraune Haare, große graue Augen und, wie Masaki feststellte, eine Figur, die wahrscheinlich Männer auf sehr unanständige Gedanken brachte. Er setzte sie sanft ab und sie lief augenblicklich zum Bett, und zu Masakis Überraschung wichen die Offiziere der Vierten Kompanie vor ihr zurück und zogen Masaki mit sich.

"_Sōten Kisshun_, ich negiere!"

Augenblicklich war Ichigo von einer goldene Blase umgeben.

"Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Inoue", lächelte Unohana das Mädchen an.

Das Mädchen lächelte zurück. "Kein Problem! Sobald Abarai-kun gesagt hat, dass Kurosaki-kun meine Hilfe braucht, habe ich meine Schulsachen Midori-chan zugeworfen und bin mit ihm gegangen. Sado-kun ist auch mitgekommen", sie blickte mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf ihr Schild hinunter. "Das hier ist wirklich finstere Magie, nicht wahr?"

"Ja - er hat sich diesem Voldy Typen und mehreren seiner Todesser gestellt, als es passiert ist", erklärte Renji grimmig. "Er war jedoch nicht leicht zu besiegen und der Kommandant hat sein Bankai entfesselt, um uns die Zeit zu verschaffen, damit wir ihn und Potter da raus bringen konnten."

"Harry?" klag es im Chor aus einem anderen Teil des Zimmers. Renji drehte sich zu dem Paar um, das dort stand. "Ging es ihm gut? Wurde er verletzt?"

"Nichts, das nicht schnell heilt", erwiderte Renji. Er sah zu dem Generalkommandanten hinüber. "Aber jemand anderes wurde während des Kampfes getötet - wir sind auf dem Weg dorthin über ihn gestolpert. Der Kommandant hat Kira ihn hierher bringen lassen."

"Wen?"

Renji warf den Potters einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe er antwortete. "Sirius Black."

"Sirius? Er wurde getötet? Er ist jetzt hier?" rief James Potter aus.

"Er wird gerade untersucht..."

"Hanataro, bitte finden Sie Black-san und bringen Sie seinen Freund zu ihm", wies Unohana an.

"Jawohl, Kommandantin", nickte Hanataro. Ehe James ging, wechselten er und Lily einen stummen Blick, der von einem Nicken ihrerseits begleitet wurde. Es wäre besser, wenn sie hier bei Masaki blieb, die kurz davor stand, in die Luft zu gehen... und er und Hanataro wurden bei ihrem Weg aus der Tür beinahe über den Haufen gerannt, als drei weitere Personen ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen.

"Besser spät als nie", murmelte Renji als er sie sah.

"Hier drin sieht es langsam so aus wie am Bahnhof King's Cross", hob Lily an, bis sie Masaki mit einem finsteren Blick auf dem schönen Gesicht auf das Trio zuschreiten sah.

"Masaki -"

"Komm mir nicht mit Masaki!"_ Knall!_ Ihre Faust traf auf Isshins Kinn, was ihn zu Yamamotos Füßen zusammenbrechen ließ. Der Generalkommandant blickte auf seinen Enkelsohn hinunter und hob kopfschüttelnd eine Augenbraue. "Du Vollidiot! Du nennst dich einen Vater? Hast du unseren Sohn gesehen? Hast du gesehen, in welchem Zustand er ist?"

"Ah..." Isshin rieb sich das Kinn, während er langsam aufstand. Er bemerkte, dass alle den Platz um sie herum frei gemacht hatten. "Nein."

"Falsche Antwort!" knurrte sie, griff in seine Haare, wirbelte ihn daran herum und warf ihn gegen die Wand. "Was für ein Vater lässt zu, dass sein Sohn immer wieder beinahe getötet wird und unternimmt nichts? Hast du gesehen, wie viele Narben er hat? Er ist noch nicht einmal zwanzig Jahre alt und trotzdem hat er mehr Narben als eine ganze Kompanie Shinigami!"

"Da hat sie Recht", sagte Chad im Flüsterton zu Renji, der nickte. Die beiden hatten sich als eine Art Schild hinter Orihime gestellt, die angesichts der wilden Wut, die Ichigos Mutter zeigte, große Augen bekommen hatte. Um sie ein wenig zu beschwichtigen, wies sie Shun'o und Ayame an, die Narben loszuwerden - was sie eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen und sie schämte sich, dass sie nie daran gedacht hatte.

"Und du, Kisuke Urahara -" sie wandte sich dem Ladenbesitzer zu. "Du bist mir ein schöner Freund und Mentor!"

"ICH?" Kisuke machten einen Schritt zurück. "Was habe ich angestellt?"

Lily eilte vorwärts um zu versuchen ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, obwohl sie in ihrem Innersten wusste, wie diese sich fühlte. Hätte Harry an Ichigos Stelle dort auf dem Bett gelegen... hätte man sie in Fesseln legen und betäuben müssen. "Masaki, bitte versuche dich zu beruhigen - das hier ist ein Krankenhaus..."

Masaki sah sich nach etwas um, das sie den beiden über den Schädel ziehen konnte, und das einzig zur Verfügung stehende, das sie sehen konnte, war ein Zanpakuto. Sie nahm es an sich.

"Masaki!" protestierte Isshin, als er das sah.

"Was?"

"Das ist Ichigos Zanpakuto! Das kannst du nicht benutzen!"

Sie sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, ehe sie den Blick auf die Klinge in ihren Händen senkte. "Wirklich? Das ist Zangetsu?" sie bewunderte die schwarze Klinge, drehte sie um und dachte, dass ihr Sohn eine wirklich hübsche Klinge hatte, ehe sie sagte: "Seid ihr euch tatsächlich _sicher_, dass es ihm keinen Spaß machen würde, mir dabei zu helfen euch zur Strafe eins über die Rübe zu ziehen?"

Die beiden starrten sie schockiert an, und selbst Yamamoto und Unohana waren sich nicht sicher, dass Zangetsu Masaki nicht erlauben würde ihn zu führen, wenn man in Betracht zog, wie sehr Ichigo seine Mutter geliebt hatte, als beinahe als Antwort auf ihre Aussage _Reiatsu_ von der Klinge aufwallte... und Masaki danach zum allgemeinen Schreck die bekannte Shikai-Gestalt der Klinge in Händen hielt.

"Interessant", murmelte Yamamoto, während Isshin und Kisuke die Kinnlade herunter fiel, als Masaki die Klinge hob und sie auf sie richtete.

Also war nicht nur Masaki stinksauer auf sie, offenbar traf das auch auf Zangetsu zu.

Allerdings hatte Lily mit einer Sache Recht gehabt - dies war ein Ort der Heilung und das hier hatte lange genug gedauert. Wenn Masaki ihren Ehemann später mit Zangetsu quer durch die Seireitei jagen wollte, war er sich sicher, dass selbst Kenpachi auf das Ergebnis dieses Rennens wetten würde. Für den Moment allerdings...

"Genug", er mischte sich ins Getümmel, legte eine Hand auf die Masakis und zwang sie nach unten. "Schlag ihn auf den Kopf wenn ihr draußen seid und nicht in einen Behandlungszimmer. Verwandle ihn in ein Kaninchen, wenn du das willst. _Später_." Er betonte das Wort später. Er nahm ihr das Zanpakuto ab und lehnte es gegen die Wand. "Und du", wandte er sich an Zangetsu. "Versiegle dich." Es gab einen beinahe schmollenden Puls _Reiatsu_ von dem Zanpakuto, aber es blieb in seiner Shikai-Form. Yamamoto seufzte und wechselte einen Blick mit Unohana. Bockig, wie sein Träger.

"Ahem", sagte Unohana. "Falls es Sie interessiert..."

Masaki eilte zurück und stellte fest, dass Orihime ihren Schild aufgelöst hatte und als sie ebenfalls sah, dass ihr Sohn glatte Haut hatte, so wie es sein sollte, warf sie dem Mädchen einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder Ichigo zuwandte.

Sie sah, dass er mehr Farbe hatte und leichter atmete. Sie nahm seine Hand und stellte fest, wie schwielig sie vom Kämpfen war. Jemand - sie wusste nicht wer - brachte einen Stuhl, damit sie an seiner Seite bleiben konnte.

Irgendwann kam Yoruichi dazu, die wissen wollte, warum Zangetsu schmollte. Alle bedeuteten ihr still zu sein und sahen nervös zu Masaki hinüber. Das ehemalige Oberhaupt des Shihoin-Clans warf ihrer alten Freundin einen wissenden Blick zu, weil sie richtig erraten hatte, was diese zu tun versucht hatte und da sie auch Zangetsu selbst bereits begegnet war konnte sie sich denken, dass das Zanpakuto mitgespielt hätte.

Gelegentlich würde Orihime noch ein wenig an Ichigo arbeiten, da sie mit ihrem eigenen Werk nicht zufrieden war - oder damit, dass er nicht aufwachte.

Nach drei Tagen fing er endlich an sich zu regen, als er laut Unohana anscheinend in normalen Schlaf hinüber glitt. Sie schien sogar noch zufriedener, als er sich aus eigener Kraft auf die rechte Seite drehte, wahrscheinlich, so ihre Theorie, um seinen Rücken vom Druck zu entlasten. Das ließ Orihime tatsächlich an dem Bereich arbeiten, auf den die Flüche gezielt hatten, ohne ihn weiter zu stören.

#

Ichigo fühlte die Wärme in seinem Rücken und erkannte sie als das, was es war: Orihimes Kräfte. Er seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen, zu müde und wund um aufzuwachen.

_**:Du musst aufwachen, König.:**_

_Muss ich wirklich?_

_:Dieses Mal hat er Recht, Ichigo. Wache nur einmal auf, und dann kannst du weiterschlafen.:_

_Okay, okay._

Ichigo öffnete mühsam die Augen.

"Ichigo, kannst du mich hören? Komm, öffne die Augen", flehte ihn jemand an.

_Nein__, dachte er. __Ich träume, das kann nicht sein..._

_**:Darum haben wir dir gesagt dass du aufwachen sollst,:**_ bei Hichigos selbstzufriedenem Tonfall wollte Ichigo in seine innere Welt wechseln und ihm die Visage verbeulen. Oder ihn in ein Kaninchen verwandeln, damit er ihm nicht zuhören musste.

Zuerst war alles verschwommen, aber langsam schärfte sich sein Blick und er starrte auf -

"Mom?" flüsterte er, da er nicht zu glauben wagte, dass es stimmte.

"Ichigo!" sie lächelte ihn an und ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihn in die Arme geschlossen und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Sieh dich an, ganz erwachsen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Ichigo fühlte, dass Tränen in seinen Augen stachen, während er seine Arme um Masaki schlang. "Mom - wie..."

"Yamamoto", erklärte sie, während sie ihn sich wieder hinlegen ließ. "Er hat Nachrichten ausgeschickt, dass er nach Lily, James und mir sucht. Natürlich mussten wir aus Neugierde nachsehen, was los ist..." sie erklärte ihm schnell, wie sie auf Soifon gestoßen und zur Seireitei eskortiert worden waren.

"Renji hat nie gesagt..." flüsterte er, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Sie hatte sich gegenüber seiner Erinnerung nicht verändert, nicht ein bisschen.

"Ich glaube, alle wollten dich überraschen", erwiderte Masaki und strich seine Haare zurück. "Mein kleiner Junge, ganz erwachsen", sagte sie wieder, was Ichigo erröten ließ.

"Mom", protestierte er halbherzig.

"Lass dich ansehen - so gutaussehend", neckte sie ihn und sah erfreut, dass er rot wurde, nachdem sie ihn so blass gesehen hatte. "Die Mädchen müssen ganz verrückt nach dir sein."

Ichigo zuckte zusammen, als er an die Probleme dachte, die er das ganze Jahr über mit Mädchen gehabt hatte. "Das ist etwas, über das ich nicht reden möchte."

"Warum nicht?" sagte sie mit einem verspielten Stirnrunzeln. "Glaubst du nicht, dass deine Mom dir Ratschläge zu Mädchen geben kann?"

"Nicht wenn es darum geht, sie los zu werden", stöhnte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Das verwirrte sie. War ihr Sohn schwul? "Magst du keine Mädchen?"

"Ich mag _ein_ Mädchen - ich hätte gern, dass die anderen woanders hingehen und mich in Ruhe lassen", murmelte er.

Masaki war dadurch noch mehr verwirrt und stupste ihn sanft an. "Erzähl mir davon", befahl sie.

Ichigo wand sich und sie gab erst auf, als er gähnte. "Später", sagte sie, indem sie sich vorbeugte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste, "will ich alle Details wissen. Jetzt kannst du erst mal schlafen."

Während der nächsten Tage schlief Ichigo sehr viel, während sich sein Reiatsu erholte. Jedes Mal wenn er aufwachte war seine Mutter da, schüttelte seine Kissen auf, stellte sicher dass er es bequem hatte, dass er genug Flüssigkeit bekam. Im Allgemeinen war sie eine Mutter.

Hanataro war dafür verantwortlich, sein Reiatsu wieder herzustellen, also wechselte sich der siebte Rangoffizier mit Orihime bei der Arbeit an ihm ab. Irgendwann als er auf der Seite lag, bemerkte Ichigo, dass Zangetsu in einer Ecke stand. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen hoch. "Ehm", blinzelte er sein Zanpakuto an. "Warum ist -"

"Was, Kurosaki-kun?" fragte Orihime.

"Warum ist Zangetsu in seiner Shikai-Form?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille, dann fingen alle gleichzeitig an zu reden - einschließlich Zangetsu und Hichigo. Mit dem ganzen Krach in seinem Kopf, Chads Herumgedruckse und Renji und Orihime, die versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertönen, fing er an Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

"Whoa, whoa", sagte er. "Einer nach dem anderen!"

Langsam, und mit ein paar Bemerkungen von Zangetsu, kam die Geschichte heraus.

"Mom?" sagte Ichigo ziemlich geschockt.

"Alberner Junge", sagte Yoruichi aus der Tür. "Du erinnerst dich an deine Mutter wie ein neunjähriges Kind. Sie war der Mittelpunkt deines Universums - dem Universum eines Kindes. Du musst deine Mutter als Erwachsener sehen - eine sehr willensstarke Frau. Das musste sie sein, um mit deinem Vater zurecht zu kommen und ihn dazu zu bringen, ernsthaft zu bleiben."

Ichigo starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

"Du vergisst, dass ich deine Mutter kannte - und zwar eine andere Seite von ihr - als du", fuhr Yoruichi fort. "Wann auch immer dein Vater zu sehr durchdrehte, hat sie ihn wieder in die Schranken verwiesen."

"Uh..." er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

Yoruichi schlenderte herüber und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, was ihm ein Knurren entlockte. Sie grinste auf ihn hinunter. "Mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken", sagte sie. "Du musst sie einfach nur kennenlernen, von Erwachsenem zu Erwachsenem."

"Ich... schätze schon."

"Ich denke er braucht etwas Ruhe", sagte Chad hilfreich und stand auf um zu gehen.

"Ich muss auch zurück - ich habe gerade Mittagspause", Renji nickte ihnen zu, ehe er ihm nach draußen folgte.

"Ich komme später wieder und arbeite noch etwas an dir", sagte Orihime, als sie den anderen nach draußen folgte. Yoruichi schickte sich an ihnen zu folgen, als Ichigo sie aufhielt.

"Yoruichi - was ist passiert, nachdem ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe?"

"Du meinst zwischen dem Zeitpunkt als du getroffen wurdest und der Flucht von Voldemort?"

"War es schlimm?"

"Na ja", sagte Yoruichi gedehnt. "Du hast Glück, dass du nicht die ganzen Namen gehört hast, mit denen Rukia dich bedacht hat. Sie ist echt durchgedreht. Momo und Harry standen ihr in Punkto Panik in nichts nach..."

Ichigo zuckte zusammen. Autsch, dachte er.

"Mm, Byakuya musste uns mit seinem Bankai Deckung geben, damit wir dich da raus bringen und Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel schaffen konnte, um den Rest der Kinder zurück nach Hogwarts zu transportieren. Danach..." sie schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen. "Da hat der Spaß richtig angefangen. Ich hatte einen Mordsspaß daran, Malfoy Senior seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Und ich denke wir können mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen - dass Voldemort die Farbe Pink nicht mag. Oder Blütenblätter."

Ichigo unterdrückte ein Lachen - er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr Byakuya sich unbeliebt gemacht hatte. Er wusste sehr genau wie es war, gegen das Bankai des Kommandanten der Sechsten Kompanie zu kämpfen, also machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, sich Old Moldy vorzustellen, der gegen Byakuya Kuchiki kämpfte - und endlich wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen davon rannte.

"Schließlich sind der Minister und die Auroren eingetroffen - und es hat ihnen echt die Augen geöffnet als sie festgestellt haben, dass Voldemort wirklich zurück war. Es war ein Augenblick echter Genugtuung für Harry und Dumbledore und für die Leute, die an sie geglaubt haben."

"Endlich", murmelte Ichigo und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. "Endlich."

#

Masaki spähte in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes und sah ihn mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett sitzen, sein Zanpakuto über den Schoß gelegt. Sie stand da und betrachtete ihn schweigend da sie wusste, dass er mit Zangetsu sprach und sie ihn nicht unterbrechen wollte. _Reiatsu_ schimmerte um die Klinge und das Fleischermesser schrumpfte zu seiner versiegelten Form zusammen, worauf Ichigo müde zurück gegen sein Kissen sackte.

Seine Mutter eilte zu ihm, nahm ihm Zangetsu ab und legte das Schwert auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. "Genug", sagte sie. "Überanstrenge dich nicht."

"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte er und sah auf seine zitternde Hand hinunter. "Ich habe noch nie so lange gebraucht, um mich zu erholen."

Masaki sah ihn neugierig an. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich wurde durchlöchert und habe mich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen..." er schüttelte den Kopf und sah den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter nicht.

"LÖCHER?"

Ichigo zuckte zusammen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ehm..."

"Wie groß waren diese 'Löcher' genau?"

"Ehm..."

"Ichigo..." ihre Stimme wurde leise. "Über was für 'Löcher' reden wir hier?"

Ichigo zuckte zusammen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte den Mund gehalten.

"Spuck's aus, junger Mann. SOFORT."

Ichigo schluckte, als er den zornigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter sah und erzählte ihr endlich von Ulquiorra.

_**:Verdammt, König, du beruhigst sie besser irgendwie - sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen...:**_

"Mom - wirklich - es geht mir gut..."

"Gut? Du warst TOT."

"Na ja - nicht wirklich..."

"Nicht WIRKLICH?" Masaki näherte sich schnell einem hysterischen Anfall.

"Na ja!" Ich hatte Hichigo - Hochgeschwindigkeitsegeneration..."

"Soll mich das beruhigen?"

"Ehm... Ja?"

Masaki warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der Ichigo sich wieder ins Bett plumpsen ließ.

"Mom - bitte -" flehte Ichigo seine Mutter an. "Das ist mehr als zwei Jahre her. Und - ich habe Rukia nie davon erzählt..."

Dankenswerter Weise lenkte das ihre Gedanken von Ulquiorra ab. Sie hatte versucht, ihn wegen des Mädchens das er mochte festzunageln, aber er hatte sich darüber nur sehr ausweichend geäußert. Sie hatte feststellen können, dass Orihime Ichigo gemocht hatte, aber ihr Sohn war sehr - gleichgültig - im Umgang mit ihr gewesen. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob es Tatsuki war, da sie sich daran erinnerte, wie nahe sich die beiden als Kinder gestanden hatte, aber auf Fragen in dieser Richtung hatte sie auch keine Antwort erhalten. Sie hatte versucht, Yoruichi ins Verhör zu nehmen, aber - diese Frau war zu schnell für sie, und eine Expertin darin, sich aus Situationen zu befreien, ganz wie eine Katze.

"Rukia?"

"Meine Freundin", gab ihr Sohn leicht errötend zu. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Jetzt wusste Masaki, wo sie den Namen gehört hatte. Soifon hatte ihr erzählt, wie die Soul Society von Ichigo erfahren hatte - und wie er ursprünglich seine Shinigami-Kräfte erhalten hatte: Rukia Kuchiki. Also, grübelte sie, es schien so, als ob die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, ihre Beziehung vertieft hatte.

"Also", sagte sie indem sie sich setzte, während sie beschloss, ihn mit der anderen Sache in Ruhe zu lassen. "Erzähle mir von ihr."

Während Ichigo seiner Mutter von Rukia erzählte und sie in ziemlich genauen Einzelheiten beschrieb, wurde ihr etwas klar.

Ihr Sohn war sehr in seine Rukia verliebt. Sie konnte es daran merken, wie er die Farbe ihrer Augen oder ihre Art sich beim Kämpfen zu bewegen beschrieb...

Vor dem Zimmer standen zwei Kommandanten und hörten leise zu.

"Glauben Sie, dass er für die Rückkehr bereit ist?" fragte Generalkommandant Yamamoto.

"Solange er sich nicht allzu sehr anstrengt, sollte er zurecht kommen. Ich frage mich, wie sehr sein Zögern zurückzukehren, mit seiner Mutter in Zusammenhang steht", erwiderte Kommandantin Unohana.

Der Generalkommandant nickte und zog einen Schmetterling aus seinem Ärmel. "Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass Albus meinen Enkelsohn holen kommt."

"Werden Sie es ihm jemals sagen?" fragte Unohana, während sie zusah, wie der Schmetterling davon flatterte.

"Irgendwann; ich habe darauf gewartet, dass sein Vater es ihm sagt." Er sah den Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf und räusperte sich. "Sie haben Recht; Ichigo wird es sich wahrscheinlich selbst zusammenreimen, ehe Isshin dazu kommt." Er warf ihr denselben Blick zu. "Werden Sie jemals Dumbledore gegenüber Ihr Geheimnis enthüllen?"

Unohana lächelte gelassen. "Ich warte ab, wie aufmerksam er ist", war ihre sittsame Antwort.

Der alte Mann schnaubte. "Ich befürchte, dass wir beide weiterhin warten müssen."

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht", erwiderte Unohana und schickte sich an, den Raum zu betreten.

Yamamoto sah ihr nach, ehe er ihr folgte. Er überlegte, dass Geheimnisse manchmal Zähne hatten.

Man sah sich am besten vor, dass sie sich nicht umdrehten und einen bissen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
**OK, um näher darauf einzugehen, was ich über diese Serie von One-Shots geschrieben habe: DIES IST HAUPTSÄCHLICH EURE SEITE, nicht meine. Ich halte sie für euch offen und ich möchte hier vorwiegend die HERAUSGEBERIN sein, nicht die hauptsächliche Autorin. Ich will dort eure Geschichten sehen, eure Arbeit: Mehr oder weniger wie diese Sammelwerke... Andre Norton, Mercedes Lackey, Marion Zimmer Bradley - sie alle haben etwas ähnliches getan (na ja, jedenfalls herausgegeben, LOL). Alles, was ich wirklich tun möchte, ist sie ein kleines bisschen daran zu feilen, um sie veröffentlichungsreif zu machen und den Autoren den Ruhm zu überlassen. Also - seid nicht schüchtern Leute - wenn ihr immer schon etwas schreiben wolltet, es aber nicht getan habt, weil ihr Angst hattet oder niemanden, der es ins Reine bringt, ist dies eure Chance. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass ihr der Handlung folgt, die schon gezeigt wurde / geplant ist.

Und wie immer: Bleach und HP gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, wir borgen sie uns nur für eine kleine Weile aus.

Und jetzt, wegen der großen Nachfrage... machen wir uns nach Griechenland auf.

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
**Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Hier kommt wie versprochen das neue Kapitel. Ein herzliches Hallo an LukeElda, der dieser Geschichte folgt - ich hoffe, es macht dir weiterhin Spaß, das hier zu lesen :-)

Das Original findet ihr auf dieser Seite unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net / s /9304595 /1 /Tales-of-Bleachy-the-Bard". Ersetzt einfach (X) durch einen Punkt und lasst die Leerzeichen weg...

**Anmerkungen zum Textformat in Gesprächen: **  
_:der Zanpakuto-Geist redet:  
**:der innere Hollow redet:  
**Ichigo redet mit Zangetsu / Hichigo  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Sie hatten das ganze Wochenende über Apparieren geübt, indem sie zwischen dem Büro des Schulleiters, dem Astronomieturm und dem Raum der Wünsche hin und her appariert waren. Hogwarts gestattete dem Schulleiter viele Dinge, die es anderen vorenthielt und das schloss das vorübergehende Aufheben der Einschränkungen für das Apparieren mit ein - aber nur für die ausgewählten Personen und ausgewählte Orte.

Ein Professor wartete an jedem Ort: Snape im Raum der Wünsche, McGonagall im Astronomieturm und Dumbledore in seinem Büro, während sie übten, von einem Ort zum nächsten zu wechseln.

Die Dinge waren ziemlich routiniert verlaufen. Sie hatten Toshiro beigebracht wie man apparierte, und da er ein Genie war, hatte er den Dreh schnell heraus gehabt. Die anderen drei Shinigami mussten ihre Technik verbessern und der Rest lernen, denn trotz all ihrer Übungen war Uryu als Einziger nahe daran zu apparieren.

Sie bewegten sich einer nach dem anderen im Kreis und Ichigo war an der Reihe, das Büro des Schulleiters zu verlassen und zum Astronomieturm zu apparieren. Er fing an, sich auf die Instrumente, die Teleskope und die Bilder der griechischen Astronomen zu konzentrieren, die immer ihren Unterricht unterbrachen... Einer war besonders nervig, der dauernd davon erzählte, wie er einst selber seinen Unterricht auf der Akropolis in Griechenland abgehalten hatte...

Und Ichigo stellte fest, dass er anfing in Panik zu geraten, als er nicht augenblicklich im Turm ankam. Er hätte eigentlich nur so lange brauchen sollen wie es dauerte, ein paar Schritte in Shunpo zu machen (in Anbetracht der Etagen und Ecken), aber die Reise dauerte viel, _viel_ zu lange.

Und dann war da endlich Tageslicht - aber er war draußen - und aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ichigo erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf weiße Säulen, ehe er Hals über Kopf rückwärts stürzte. Während er fiel, nahm er vage Schreie wahr - sowohl in seiner inneren Welt als auch in der äußeren Welt. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stufen er hinunter gepurzelt war, aber er landete in einer seiner spektakulären bizarren Positionen. Dieselben Stimmen plapperten in einer Vielzahl von Sprachen um ihn herum: zu viele, dass er sie auseinander halten konnte, so desorientiert wie er war.

"Autsch", sagte er endlich und versuchte sich zu sortieren und seine Gliedmaßen zu entwirren.

"Nein nein nein! Nicht bewegen!" Jemand drückte ihn wieder nach unten, als er sich bemühte aufzustehen. "Du hast einen ziemlichen Sturz hingelegt."

"Eh?" Ichigo blinzelte ihn an, ein wenig überrascht, amerikanisches Englisch zu hören. Der Mann, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, sah auf.

"Spricht hier jemand -"

"Ich spreche Englisch", unterbrach ihn Ichigo, wodurch er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog. _Wo zur Hölle war er überhaupt? _Er würde es sicher nicht herausfinden, während er auf dem Bauch lag - auf - Stufen. Zerbrochenen, alten, _steinalten_ \- Stufen. _Oh, Scheiße - was zur Hölle hatte er jetzt schon wieder angestellt_?

"Gehirnerschütterung", sagte der Amerikaner bestimmt.

Ichigo versuchte, sich zu ihm zu drehen und ihn anzusehen, was ihm Schmerzen wie Pfeile durch den Kopf schießen ließ - und den augenblicklichen Effekt hatte, dass sein Magen wütend rebellierte.

"Oh, Scheiße", murmelte er und schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu einem kleinen Grasflecken neben einem rissigen Pfad zu schleifen, ehe er anfing zu würgen.

_:Bitte tu das nicht, Ichigo.:_

_**:Ja, bitte. Sogar der Alte Mann hier ist bei dieser kleinen Reise dahin, wo auch immer zur Hölle du beschlossen hast hinzugehen, von seiner Stange gefallen.:**_

_:Wenigstens ist mir nicht übel geworden, im Gegensatz zu dir.:_

_Bitte streitet nicht, mein Kopf hält das nicht aus. Und ich werde _nicht_ für dich aufräumen!_

_**:Och, König...:**_

_Halt die Klappe! Ich habe verdammte Kopfschmerzen! Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo zur Hölle wir sind!_

_:Ich denke, dass sollte dann unser erster Tagesordnungspunkt sein...:_

"Ganz bestimmt eine Gehirnerschütterung", diagnostizierte der Amerikaner streng, "wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst, wo du bist, wie du hergekommen bist und _das_ passiert, wenn du den Kopf nur ein bisschen bewegst."

Vorsichtig und sich dafür verfluchend, dass er laut gesprochen hatte, richtete Ichigo seinen Blick sehr, sehr langsam auf den Amerikaner.

"Was sind Sie, ein Arzt?"

"Nun, tatsächlich -"

Großartig. Ichigo war direkt einem Arzt vor die Füße gefallen. Genau das, was er brauchte.

"Liebling", eine Frau zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "Ehm, du bist Frauenarzt und Geburtshelfer..."

Ichigo ächzte und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, als er Hichigo kichern hörte. Bei all seinem verkorksten Glück... war der Arzt ein - er - Ichigo stellte fest, dass er nur bei dem Gedanken rot wurde. Okay, halte einfach durch - Professor Dumbledore wird bald hier sein. Er wird herauskriegen, wo du bist -

"Hier ist etwas Eiswasser", jemand reichte ihm eine Flasche und ein schneller Blick darauf zeigte Ichigo, dass sie nicht geöffnet worden war. Nicht nur das - er konnte die Sprache auf der Flasche nicht lesen. Allerdings war es genau das was er brauchte, um sich den Mund auszuspülen, dachte er, während er nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, was die fremden Symbole auf der Flasche zu bedeuten hatten. Zusätzlich hatte der Akzent der Person, die ihm die Flasche gereicht hatte - nach Russisch geklungen.

_:Ich bin nicht sicher,:_ sagte Zangetsu zögernd, _:aber ich glaube, dass hier könnte eine Art Reisegruppe sein.:_

_Eine Reisegruppe?_

"Ich habe ein paar Pflaster für seinen Kopf", sagte eine andere Stimme mit Akzent zu dem Arzt, der eine klaffende Wunde auf Ichigos Kopf mit etwas Wasser aus der Flasche gesäubert hatte, ehe er sie abdeckte.

Ichigo konnte das Murmeln hören - wer war er? Gehörte er zu ihrer Gruppe? Niemand erinnerte sich an ihn, ehe er so spektakulär die Stufen heruntergestürzt war. Tatsächlich war er einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Sollten sie ärztliche Hilfe holen? Zugegeben, der Amerikaner schien zu wissen, was er tat, aber vielleicht sollte der Junge in ein Krankenhaus oder in eine Ambulanz?

Großartig, dachte er, während die Frau des amerikanischen Arztes mit etwas zurückkam, dass wie eine winzige Nachbildung der Göttin Athene aussah. Athene? _Athene_? Oh... oh verdammt...

_:Ichigo... deine Gedanken direkt bevor du appariert bist... drehten sich um die Akropolis...:_

_Ich bin verflucht appariert bis ins verfluchte Griechenland?! _Seine geistige Stimme hob sich beinahe bis zu einem Kreischen.

_**:Jesses, König, dreh' die Lautstärke runter! Du bist nicht der einzige mit verflixten Kopfschmerzen!:**_

"Das ist eine Taschenlampe", sagte die Frau des Arztes, während sie ihrem Mann die winzige Athene reichte. "Es war alles, was ich finden konnte."

"Das reicht", sagte er zu ihr, während er Ichigos Kopf nach hinten neigte und ihm in die Augen leuchtete.

"Nun, wenn es eine Gehirnerschütterung ist, dann eine leichte", sagte er verwirrt. "Ich suche nach -"

"Erweiterten Pupillen, ich weiß. Mein Vater betreibt eine Klinik", erwiderte Ichigo. Er wusste auch, dass seine Magenprobleme von der extralangen Reise kam, die er gerade hinter sich hatte.

"Ah..." Der Arzt nickte und Ichigo ließ das sanfte Tasten des Arztes über sich ergehen, als dieser nach Kopfverletzungen suchte. Er fragte Ichigo auch nach den anderen Symptomen - und selbst der Shinigami fing an sich zu fragen, ob er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hatte, da er mehrere der Symptome hatte.

Ichigo hörte ein verwirrtes Murmeln und sah vorsichtig auf. Er weinte beinahe vor Erleichterung, als er die vertrauten Roben und den Bart von Professor Dumbledore schnell auf sich zukommen sah. Ein schnelles Schwenken seines Zauberstabs und die beiden waren die einzigen, die sich noch bewegten.

"Nun", sagte der Professor, dessen blaue Augen vor einiger Belustigung funkelten, als er den erschütterten Shinigami erreichte. "Das ist etwas für die Geschichtsbücher. Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen?"

"Ehm... ich weiß es wirklich nicht..." sagte Ichigo einigermaßen verlegen. "Ich hab' angefangen mich zu fragen, wie ich wieder zurückkomme."

"Nun, Miss Kuchiki und Miss Hinamori waren recht erschüttert, als Ihr _Reiatsu_ verschwand. Mr. Hitsugaya hat sich gefragt, ob Aizen es irgendwie geschafft sie gefangenzunehmen. Also musste ich, da wir keine Ahnung hatten, wohin sie appariert sein könnten, einen Thestral benutzen, um Sie aufzuspüren", der Professor deutete auf das Wesen, das offenbar gerade bemerkt hatte, dass Ichigo da war und angefangen hatte, ihn zu untersuchen. Er warf dem Thestral einen gereizten Blick zu.

"Was sind sie, Bluthunde?" murmelte er leise.

"Was Shinigami angeht, anscheinend schon", der Professor fand das, genau wie Ichigos Reaktion auf das Wesen, amüsant.

Wundervoll.

"Also - ich habe bereits die Erinnerungen von allen verändert. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich gehen."

"Sie meinen - tatsächlich aufsteigen und auf einem Thestral reiten?" Ichigo machte einen Schritt rückwärts als ihm klar wurde, wie genau der Professor nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte. Oh nein. Nein, nein nein... Hichigo fing an, gackernd zu lachen, während Zangetsu seufzte.

"Nun, ich werde nicht apparieren. Ich habe nicht ganz Ihre Reichweite, mein Junge, nicht mehr."

Ichigo starrte den Thestral an und blickte dann langsam über die Schulter zu den Ruinen des Parthenon. Er sah zum Thestral zurück, der angefangen hatte, an seinem Hemd zu knabbern und schluckte schwer. Auf etwas reiten, das ihm üble Träume bereitete? Er warf dem Professor ein schwaches Lächeln zu und hielt ihm seine jetzt leere Wasserflasche hin.

"Portschlüssel?"

* * *

**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
**Okay, ich weiß es ist nur ein Schnipsel - aber es war von vorne herein keine große Szene. Allerdings arbeite ich gerade an einer kurzen Geschichte, die nach dem dritten Buch spielt (es wird nichts preisgeben, was den Plot angeht), aber ich musste es schreiben, nachdem ich "Spirited Away (Chihiros Reise)" zum x-ten Mal angesehen habe... [...] Es wird also eine Art 3-fach Crossover.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
**Bei [...] stand etwas, das mit der Originalveröffentlichung zu tun hatte und jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt.  
Noch ein Angebot von mir: Wer Lust dazu hat und eine Idee, der kann gern einen eigenen One-Shot schreiben, der zu diesem Universum passt. Ich übernehme gern die Übersetzung ins Englische und schicke das Ganze an Eradona. Ob die Kurzgeschichte allerdings auch veröffentlicht wird, kann ich nicht garantieren...


	3. Kapitel 3

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
**Yay! Wir haben unsere erste Gastautorin! Ich weiß, es ist nicht das Crossover mit Chihiros Reise, das ich versprochen habe, aber das dauert ein bisschen länger, als ich erwartet habe. Aber dies ist ein wirklich niedliches kleines Kapitel, geschrieben von Arei-The Peridot Dragon (hier ihre Profilseite: "www(x)fanfiction(x)net /u /978571" Ersetzt einfach (X) durch einen Punkt und lasst die Leerzeichen weg...). Ich glaube, ihr werdet diesen Beitrag wirklich lieben, denn ich tu's! Viel Spaß!

Oh, und falls noch jemand mit dem Gedanken gespielt hat, an derselben Szene zu arbeiten... Es gibt keinen Grund, warum es nicht mehr als eine Version geben sollte, oder? Also gebt nicht auf, falls ihr es tut.

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Dieses Mal habe ich keine besonderen Anmerkungen. Genießt den zusätzlichen Tag ;-)  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net / s /9304595 /1 /Tales-of-Bleachy-the-Bard". Ersetzt einfach (X) durch einen Punkt und lasst die Leerzeichen weg...

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_(Beginnt mit den Ereignissen in Kapitel 33 von Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix, geschrieben von Eradona, ihr müsst es nicht unbedingt noch einmal lesen, es sei denn, ihr habt Lust dazu. Ichigo hat Kenpachi gerade in ein Kaninchen verwandelt.)_

"Ahem", sagte Yamamoto endlich, nachdem er seinen unvorhergesehenen Bruch des Protokolls unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. "Kommandant Kurotsuchi."

"Hmm?" der Kommandant der Zwölften Kompanie zuckte ein wenig zusammen und richtete einen überraschten Blick auf den Generalkommandanten. Er war besonders davon amüsiert gewesen zu sehen, wie sein Erzfeind bei Rededuellen in ein Nagetier verwandelt worden war.

"Ihr habt hier eine recht seltene Gelegenheit. Da ich nicht weiß wie lange dieser Zustand anhalten wird, schlage ich vor, dass Ihr das Beste daraus macht und alle möglichen Daten sammelt - wohlgemerkt, ohne ihn zu sezieren oder zu töten", befahl der Generalkommandant streng. "Wir benötigen ihn doch eher einsatzbereit und in einem Stück." Mayuris Augen leuchteten vor teuflischer Schadenfreude auf, während Ikkaku und Yumichika einander besorgt ansahen.

"Nemu, sammle ihn schnell auf und lass uns zurück ins Labor gehen! Beeile dich, Mädchen; wir haben möglicherweise nicht viel Zeit!" fuhr Mayuri seine Tochter an; er ging bereits im Geiste durch, welche Art von Experimenten er an seinem Erzfeind durchführen wollte, wo dieser jetzt sozusagen seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war. Mayuri würde dem jungen Kurosaki eine Dankeskarte dafür zukommen lassen müssen, dass er im diese Gelegenheit beschert hatte. Vielleicht würde er dessen Freunde nicht sezieren...

"Ja, Mayuri-sama", antwortete sie tonlos. Das Kenpachi-Kaninchen spürte in welcher Gefahr er sich befand und versuchte zu flüchten, aber Nemu war sogar noch schneller als er, raffte ihn auf und trug ihn zu ihrem Vater zurück, und dann rannte das Paar mit dem wie wahnsinnig um sich tretenden Kommandant Nager in Richtung ihres Labors.

"Uh... Ich denke wir sollten mit ihnen gehen..." sagte Ikkaku als er sah, wie sie mit seinem Kommandanten weg rannten.

"Ich stimme zu", nickte Yumichika, und die beiden entschuldigten sich hastig, um dem wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler und seiner schönen Vize-Kommandantin zur Zwölften Kompanie zu folgen.

"Ichi, wie lange wird Kenny so bleiben?" fragte Yachiru. "Weil es wirklich Spaß machen könnte, mit ihm zu spielen..."

Renji sah zu Ichigo hinüber, der müde an ihn gelehnt zusammengesackt war, die Augen teilweise geschlossen, das Haar stumpf braun gefärbt. Er sah Kommandantin Unohana an. "Ich weiß nicht wegen des Abendessens, hier Kommandantin..." sagte er zu ihr, während Toshiro geduldig erklärte, dass sich Kenpachi wahrscheinlich irgendwann im Lauf der Woche wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurückverwandeln würde. Bei Ichigos Zaubern war es schwer, das mit Sicherheit zu sagen, weil die bei denen er gut war, länger dauerten als normal und die, bei denen er schlecht war, nun, bei denen hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sie überhaupt zum Funktionieren zu bringen. Verwandlung war etwas, bei dem er offensichtlich extrem gut war. Yachiru schmollte; konnte er sie in einen Hasen verwandeln? Weil es aussah, als könnte es Spaß machen...

#

Zu sagen, dass Kenpachi Zaraki, Kommandant der Elften Kompanie nicht amüsiert war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Nemu hatte ihn fest an den Ohren gepackt, was überraschen weh tat... SEHR WEH. Sobald er wieder normal war, würde er dafür Ichigo in den Arsch treten, zur Hölle, er war versucht, den Alten Mann dafür zu treten, dass er dem verrückten Bastard von der 12ten den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, an ihm zu experimentieren!

Er verschränkte so gut es ging die Pfoten und wenn ihn jemand in diesem Moment angesehen hätte, könnte man denken, dass er schmollte. Glücklicherweise konnte er immer noch spirituellen Druck fühlen und konnte spüren, dass Ikkaku, Yumichika und Yachiru ihm und dem Freak folgten. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie direkt vor der Zwölften Division abrupt zum Stehen kam, was ihn vorwärts schwingen und seine Ohren zusätzlich schmerzen ließ. _'Verfluchte schwache Kaninchengestalt!_' dachte er bei sich.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder und fühlte, dass sich die anderen seiner Position näherten. Wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre er blass geworden weil er spüren konnte, dass Yachiru und nicht die beiden Idioten ihm am nächsten war. Er fing an, sich so heftig wie möglich gegen Nemus Griff zu wehren im dem Versuch, sich zu befreien. Sie hielt ihn hoch, sah ihn mit ihren kalten Augen an und langte dann hoch und stach ihn mit einer Spritze. Er quietschte empört ob ihrer Frechheit. _'Dämliche Idiotin!_' dachte er. _'Was zur Hölle denkst du, tust du da!? Lass mich los, oder ich schlage dich mit deinen eigenen Armen zu Brei!_' Natürlich hörte Nemu ihn nicht und sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um.

"Kommandant, ich habe ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel injiziert."

"Gut! Ich will nicht, dass dieser kämpfende Affe entkommt, ehe ich mit ihm fertig bin!" Kommandant Kurotsuchi lachte finster, als sich die Türen öffneten.

Kenpachis Augen wurden schwer, während er versuchte, die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels abzuschütteln. Das letzte was er hörte, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, war Yachirus Stimme.

"Lass meinen KENNY los!"

'_**_' war sein letzter Gedanke.

#

Als Kenpachi aufwachte, war seine Sicht verschwommen und alles hatte einen Rosa-Ton. Er zuckte zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er fühlte, dass seine Ohren schlackerten. _'Verdammt, immer noch ein verf'tes Kaninchen_.' Er setzte sich auf die Hinterläufe und sah sich langsam um, die Nase zuckte schnell, als seine Gestalt die Gerüche des Zimmers aufnahm. Rosenduft, check. Keksgeruch, check. Geruch eines hyperaktiven, Zucker liebenden Mädchens, dass immer auf seiner Schulter reitet? Nichts!

Er stieß ein triumphierendes Quietschen aus als sich seine Sicht klärte und ihm einen sehr, SEHR rosafarbenen Raum zeigte. Als er sich umsah, wäre er vor Erleichterung beinahe ohnmächtig geworden als er bemerkte, dass die Tür weit offen stand. Er krabbelte von dem Tisch auf dem er saß und eilte zur Tür.

"Böser Kenny!"

Er hörte ihre Stimme und wimmerte beinahe vor Angst während er sich zwang, sich schneller zu bewegen. Er wusste, was Yachiru ihren Haustieren antat. Das war der Grund, warum sie keins länger als eine Woche hatte: Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er sie ihr wegnahm, ehe sie sie mit ihrer 'Liebe' umbringen konnte. Er wurde plötzlich mit festem Griff hochgehoben und fest gegen die Brust des kleinen Mädchens gedrückt.

"Ich liebe dich, Kenny! Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern, solange du so bist!"

Kenpachi fand sich plötzlich in einem kleinen rosafarbenen Tütü in Tiergröße an einen kleinen Stuhl gefesselt wieder, während Yachiru Tee und Kekse servierte und mit einer hohen und nervig-süßen Stimme redete.

Er würde Kommandant Kurotsuchis Experimente dieser Hölle jederzeit vorziehen und schwor, dass er es Ichigo eines Tages heimzahlen würde.

* * *

**Jetzt zu einer ernsten Anmerkung der Autorin:  
**Was zur Gott verdammten ****** macht Tite Kubo da? Er hat so ziemlich jede einzelne Fanfiction auf dieser Seite ungültig gemacht! Selbst die, die VERSUCHT haben, sich dicht an den Canon zu halten... sind es jetzt nicht (schlägt mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch).  
Nun gut. Nur dass ihr es wisst: Ich weiß nicht, wie er von hier aus weitermachen wird, aber ich werde so tun, als wäre das nie passiert. Ganz einfach weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie zur Hölle ich das einarbeiten soll.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
**Ich vermute, dass Eradona sich auf die Enthüllungen zu Ichigos Zanpakuto bezieht. Genau kann ich das nicht sagen, weil ich nicht 100% weiß, wann der Bleach-Manga in den USA veröffentlicht wurde und wann genau das Original dieses Kapitels online gegangen ist...


	4. Kapitel 4

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
**Okay - bitte denkt daran, dass dies NACH den Ereignissen in Teil 3 meiner Serie stattfinden wird, sobald ich dazu komme, also versuche ich wirklich sehr, nichts zu verraten. Wenn ihr wirklich scharfe Augen habt, werdet ihr ein paar Hinweise darauf entdecken, was ich geplant habe... Ich habe dies außerdem in zwei Teile aufgeteilt und ich schreibe das Ende etwas um, aber ich wollte euch nicht weiter darauf warten lassen.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat [...]. Andererseits habe ich genau - 1 Seite der _Bleached Hallows_ geschrieben. Yea, ich weiß (schlägt sich auf die Hand). Böses ich.

Wie immer gehören mir weder Bleach, noch HP oder in diesem Fall Chihiros Reise.

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
**Hier kommt das Kapitel für März 2020. Ich hoffe, dass es euch allen in diesen verrückten Zeiten gut geht...  
In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das nicht mehr relevant ist.  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net / s /9304595 /1 /Tales-of-Bleachy-the-Bard". Ersetzt einfach (X) durch einen Punkt und lasst die Leerzeichen weg...

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Generalkommandant Yamamoto starrte auf den Kalender und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. "Wer hat letzten Monat die Inspektion durchgeführt?" fragte er endlich seinen Leutnant, der geduldig wartend in der Nähe stand.

"Kommandantin Unohana."

"Ahh. Damit wäre diesen Monat die Fünfte Division an der Reihe."

"Es wäre Kommandant Kurosakis erste Inspektion. Möglicherweise ist ihm noch nicht einmal bewusst, dass das Badehaus überhaupt existiert."

"Es ist Brauch, dass ein erfahrener Kommandant einen neuen Kommandanten beim ersten Mal begleitet, um ihm den Ablauf zu erklären", sagte Yamamoto zur Erklärung. "Denkst du, dass Kommandantin Unohana zustimmen würde, diesen Monat noch einmal zu gehen?"

"Ahem, na ja - die Vierte ist im Moment ziemlich beschäftigt", erwiderte Sasakibe. "Offenbar hatte die Elfte Kompanie eine ihrer berüchtigten Trainingseinheiten..."

Yamamoto zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen, wie beschäftigt die Vierte dadurch sein würde und wie Unohanas Reaktion ausfiele, wenn er sie bat in der jetzigen Situation zu gehen. "Sag nichts weiter", seufzte er. Nein, Retsu würde es nicht mögen wenn er sie fragte, ob sie seinen Enkelsohn zum Badehaus begleiten würde. Ebenso wenig Byakuya Kuchiki, der im nächsten Monat gehen würde und Ichigo würde ihn dann auch begleiten müssen. Während Kommandant Kuchiki gehen würde, da er es als seine Pflicht betrachten würde den jüngeren Kommandanten zu unterrichten - der auch sein Schwager war, wäre er nicht froh darüber, zwei Monate hintereinander gehen zu müssen und würde möglicherweise Fehler sehen, wo keine waren. Das Problem war, dass Ichigo mindestens drei Mal mit einem anderen Kommandanten gemeinsam gehen sollte, ehe er wusste was von ihm erwartet wurde und allein gehen konnte. Der Generalkommandant überdachte das Problem und welcher der Kommandanten ihm für diese Inspektion zur Verfügung standen. Yamamoto dachte auch über die Beziehungen seines Enkelsohns mit denselben Kommandanten nach. Eine weitere Möglichkeit: In der Welt der Lebenden um Hilfe bitten. Alle der Vizards hatten dies in ihrer Zeit als Kommandanten getan, genau wie Yoruichi, also sollten sie alle mit dem Ablauf vertraut sein...

"Sende alle Akten, die ich markiert habe, zum Durchsehen an Ichigo", wies Yamamoto seinen Stellvertreter an. "Und lass dann Kommandant Ichimaru umgehend zu mir kommen."

#

Ichigo seufzte und legte seinen Stift beiseite als er die letzten Schreibarbeiten erledigt hatte. Nachdem er drei Jahre lang in Hogwarts gezwungen gewesen war, einen Federkiel zu benutzen, hatte er ein Machtwort gesprochen und einen großen Vorrat Stifte gekauft, als er das letzte Mal in Karakura gewesen war, um seine Freunde und Karin zu besuchen. Momo und Cedric hatten beide mehrere Schachteln geklaut als sie sahen, wie schnell er damit seine Arbeit erledigen konnte. Zwei weitere Schachteln standen der Allgemeinheit in der Fünften Kompanie zur Verfügung, aber er war sich sicher, dass mehrere Beine bekommen hatten und davon gewandert und nie zurückgekommen waren (und er meinte das im übertragenen und nicht im wörtlichen Sinn - obwohl auch das im Bereich des Möglichen war). Momo hatte sich beschwert, dass Nemu ihren beim letzten Treffen der SWA gestohlen hätte, wobei sie Matsumoto zuvor gekommen war. Er wusste, dass Rukia sie auch immer mitgehen ließ. Natürlich würde die Hölle los sein, wenn ihrer Beine bekam: Alle ihre Stifte hatten Chappy-Motive, also würde jeder, der mit einem Chappy-Stift gesehen wurde der Vierten Division wegen schwerer Erfrierungen einen Besuch abstatten müssen.

Er sah auf, als Momo das Büro mit mehreren Akten in der Hand betrat.

"Mehr Schreibkram?" ächzte Ichigo, als er das sah.

"Ja und nein", erwiderte sie und legte die Akten auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Der Generalkommandant hat dir diese zum Durchsehen geschickt. Er will, dich sehen, sobald du damit durch bist."

Neugierig geworden sah sich Ichigo den Namen auf der Akte an. "Yubabas Badehaus? Was ist das?"

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich weiß, dass Aizen einmal im Jahr dorthin gegangen ist, solange er Kommandant war", erwiderte sie. "Also habe ich die Akten geprüft und herausgeholt, was vorhanden war. Es scheinen - Inspektionsberichte zu sein. Ich bin auch das Archiv durchgegangen und es gibt schon Inspektionsberichte aus der Zeit, als Shinji noch Kommandant war."

"_Inspektionen_?" Ichigo blinzelte sie an. Warum zur Hölle sollten sie ein Badehaus inspizieren? Da seine Neugierde geweckt war, öffnete er die erste Akte und fing an zu lesen.

#

Yubaba hatte schlechte Laune. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nachgegeben und diesem Kind Arbeit gegeben hatte! Was in aller Welt hatte sie sich gedacht? Sie musste den Verstand verloren haben! Alles was sie jetzt tun konnte war zu hoffen, dass das Balg kläglich versagte und Yubaba sie in ein Ferkel verwandeln konnte und das war's dann.

Sie klopfte erregt mit den Fingern auf ihren Schreibtisch, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte; etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges. Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Kalender und sie starrte ihn aufgeregt an während sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie vergessen hatte... morgen war eingekreist. Tatsächlich war der Tag nicht eingekreist - um ihn war ein schwarzes Dreieck gezeichnet. Ein schwarzes Dreieck.

Yubaba blinzelte mit wachsender Furcht darauf, während sie darauf starrte und die Erkenntnis in ihr wuchs. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie tastete mit zitternder Hand nach einem Klingelzug und als sie ihn ergriffen hatte, zog sie heftig daran. Ein lautes Hupen erklang, was alle Angestellten des Badehauses dazu brachte, mit Schreck und einiger Sorge herbei zu huschen. Sie versammelten sich alle unter einem Laufgang und warteten nervös darauf, dass die Chefin kam und ihnen sagte, was der Notfall war.

Yubaba eilte hinunter und kam zum Stillstand, wo sie auf alle hinunter starrte.

"Heute Abend wird das Badehaus seine Tore nicht fürs Geschäft öffnen", kündigte sie leicht außer Atem an. "Der Zug und die Fähre haben bereits Nachricht erhalten. Am heutigen Tag und Abend müssen wir diesen Ort von oben bis unten schrubben! Er muss glänzen! Funkeln! Ich will nirgendwo ein Stäubchen Dreck sehen!  
Morgen ist Inspektionstag!"

Das Badehaus verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen Bienenstock aufgeregter, nervöser Aktivität, als alle Bediensteten zu den ihnen zugewiesenen Aufgaben hetzten von denen einige erst im Kreis herumliefen, weil sie beim Wort 'Inspektion' in Panik gerieten.

"Sen, komm mit mir!"

Ein zehn Jahre altes Mädchen hatte Mühe, mit der Frau Schritt zu halten, die sie gerade gerufen hatte, während sie sich durch den Mob aufgeregter, schwatzender Arbeiter schlängelte, die sie umgestoßen hätten, wäre sie ihnen nicht ausgewichen.

"Komm schon, halt Schritt!"

"Lin, was ist eine Inspektion?" Sie keuchte, als sie anhielt.

"Einmal im Monat kommt ein Kommandant aus der Soul Society her um sicherzustellen, dass wir die Regeln einhalten", erklärte Lin, während sie zwei Eimer mit Seifenwasser füllte. "Hier - du machst die Geländer, ich mache die Treppen."

"Was ist die 'Soul Society'?" fragte sie, während sie sich an die Arbeit machte.

"Das Leben nach dem Tod, ist schätze ich die beste Beschreibung", erwiderte Lin stirnrunzelnd, während sie auf die Treppe herunter sah, die sie schrubbte. "Shinigami sind das Militär, Friedenswächter, Hüter der Seelen die hinüber wechseln und sie beschützen die Lebenden und die Toten vor Hollows."

"Hollows?"

"Seelen, die nicht innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit hinüber wechseln, werden zu Hollows - mörderische, geistlose Wesen, die sich von den Seelen anderer ernähren. Shinigami läutern sie und senden sie auf ihren Weg. Die mächtigsten Shinigami werden Kommandanten - und jeden Monat kommt ein anderer Kommandant her, um das Badehaus zu inspizieren und sicherzustellen, dass die Siegel und Schutzzauber richtig platziert sind, die wir brauchen damit wir keine Hollows anziehen."

"Sind Hollows wirklich so gefährlich?" fragte Sen, die eine Pause beim Saubermachen einlegte.

"Na ja, sie verschlingen Seelen, um stärker zu werden. Je stärker die Seele, desto schmackhafter ist sie für einen Hollow. Und alle Geister, die hierher kommen, sind normalerweise stark", erwiderte Lin grimmig. "Das wird Yubaba den ganzen Tag machen - alle Siegel und Schutzzauber prüfen um sicherzustellen, dass sie stark genug sind."

"Und wenn sie nicht mit dem zufrieden sind, was sie finden?"

"Ein Bußgeld in Höhe einer Monatseinnahme und sie wird vor den Generalkommandanten selbst gezerrt - wie ich gehört habe, ist er ein grimmiger alter Drache. Der Mann am Boiler hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihm schon einmal gegenübertreten musste und sie kam zurück, plappernd wie eine Idiotin. Das will sie nicht noch einmal tun."

Sen schluckte und fing an, fester zu schrubben. Hollows klangen fürchterlich und schrecklich und sie wollte nie einen sehen, vor allem bei den Beschreibungen, die Lin ihr von ihnen gab.

Der Generalkommandant jedoch, klang viel, viel schlimmer.

#

Ichigo stand mit einem finsteren Blick vor Yamamoto. Er hatte alles in den Akten gelesen, die Momo herausgesucht hatte - die sogar bis in die Zeit zurück gingen, als Shinji noch die Fünfte Kompanie geführt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er ein verdammtes Badehaus für spirituelle Außenseiter inspizieren musste, ärgerte ihn höllisch und er konnte ebenfalls ein wenig Gereiztheit von Gin spüren. Aber der Kommandant der Dritten Kompanie schaffte es, dies unter seinem üblichen Grinsen zu verbergen.

"Ihr werdet bei Tagesanbruch aufbrechen; Kommandant Ichimaru kennt den Weg", befahl Yamamoto. "Du wirst außerdem die nächsten drei Kommandanten im Turnus begleiten: das wären Kommandant Kuchiki, Kommandant Komamura und Kommandant Kyoraku - um sicherzustellen, dass du mit dem Verfahren vertraut bist. Nächstes Jahr wirst du allein gehen."

"Morgen?" fragte Ichigo überrascht. "So bald?"

"Gibt es mit morgen ein Problem, Kommandant?" fragte der Generalkommandant, der die Augen leicht öffnete, um ihn anzusehen.

Ichigo seufzte innerlich. Er dachte nicht, dass sein Großvater seine Antwort akzeptieren würde. "Ah - nein, Sir."

"Nun denn, ihr bereitet euch besser vor", befahl Yamamoto und ließ sie wegtreten.

Ichigo zog eine Grimasse. "Wenigstens ist es nur einmal im Jahr", raunte er Gin zu, als sie gingen.

"Es sei denn, du bildest jemanden aus, dann hast du Glück und darfst mehr als einmal gehen."

"Sorry", Ichigo warf seinem Freund einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Gin zuckte die Schultern. "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ernsthaft, die Einzigen, mit denen ich dich lieber das erste Mal gehen sehen würde, sind der Vizekommandant der Ersten und Kommandant Ukitake."

Ichigo zog leicht die Stirn kraus. "Was sind die Voraussetzungen dafür, zu gehen? Der Kommandanten-Rang?"

"Bankai. Renji ist ein paar Mal eingesprungen, aber da er der einzige Vizekommandant mit Bankai war, von dem wir wussten -"

"Ikkaku und seine Geheimnisse", murmelte Ichigo. Nun, dieses Geheimnis war aus dem Sack - Kenpachi hatte es ausgeplaudert, nachdem er seinem Dritten Rangoffizier befohlen hatte, "verdammt nochmal seine ganze Kraft zu benutzen und aufzuhören so ein Weichei zu sein."

"Genau. Er und der der Ersten sind die Einzigen. Und der der Ersten übernimmt immer die Inspektionen der Ersten Kompanie für Yamamoto."

"Ich frage mich..." sinnierte Ichigo, "ob Magie ein ausreichender Ersatz für ein Bankai wäre."

Gin warf ihm einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu.

"Das ist ein Gedanke. Es würde uns zwei zusätzliche Inspektoren bescheren, vor allem da Kommandant Ukitake es nicht immer schafft. Und der Generalkommandant möchte nicht, dass die Zehnte schon Inspektionen durchführt."

Ichigo hustete, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Toshiro das gefällt."

Gin feixte. "Natürlich nicht. Hoffentlich schaffe ich es bald, dass Ran-chan ihres erreicht, dann haben wir noch jemanden mehr."

"Rangiku? Wirklich?" Ichigo war überrascht, da er wusste, dass ihr Zanpakuto eher faul war. Er würde mit seinem Großvater darüber sprechen müssen, Magie als Ersatz zuzulassen, da es nicht so schien, als würde Momo ihres in nächster Zeit erreichen. Sie hatte einfach nicht das Reiatsu dafür. Cedric hingegen...

"Dir ist nicht klar was passiert ist - als du den Hogyoku auf diese Art zerstört hast, kehrte all das gestohlene Reiatsu zu seinen ursprünglichen Besitzern zurück, falls sie noch gelebt haben, also hat Rangiku ihres zurück erhalten. Sie ist jetzt stark genug, um es zu erreichen."

"Da bin ich froh", sagte Ichigo leise. Gin hatte ihm und dem Generalkommandanten erzählt, warum er sich Aizen angeschlossen hatte. Deswegen fühlten die beiden eine derart starke Verbindung miteinander - es war etwas, das Ichigo ohne zu zögern getan hätte, wäre es Rukia gewesen, die auf dieselbe Art angegriffen worden wäre wie Rangiku.

Und er hatte auch nicht gezögert das zu sagen, als Yamamoto das Thema zur Sprache gebracht hatte, Gin seinen Titel zurückzugeben. Tatsächlich hatte er deswegen mit Soifon zur allgemeinen Belustigung Nase an Nase eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt, während Matsumoto ihn vollgeheult und patschnass gemacht hatte.

"Er ist ein Verräter und sollte hingerichtet werden!" hatte Soifon geschrien.

"Warum? Weil er sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten hat?" hatte Ichigo zurückgeschossen.

"Ja!" sie war beinahe auf ihn losgegangen und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehengeblieben.

"Na, zu verdammt schade!" er hatte wütend auf sie herunter gestarrt. "Ich hätte dasselbe getan - zur Hölle, sogar noch mehr - wenn es Rukia gewesen wäre."

"Wir alle wissen, was du für das Kuchiki-Mädchen zu tun bereit bist, Kurosaki. Du bist nichts weiter, als ein Liebeskranker -"

"Achten Sie auf Ihre Worte, Kommandantin Soifon", war Byakuya ihr in kühlem Ton ins Wort gefallen, "und denken Sie darüber nach, was _Sie_ getan hätten, wenn das Opfer Yoruichi Shihoin gewesen wäre." Seine Worte hatten das eine oder andere Kichern hervorgerufen - da alle das Ausmaß der Heldenverehrung kannten, die Soifon ihrer Vorgängerin entgegen brachte.

"Genug", Yamamoto hatte seinen Stock auf den Boden gestoßen und den Streit beendet, obwohl er nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, die Szene sehr genossen hatte. "Sollen wir darüber abstimmen?"

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war Gin sehr herzlich zu Ichigo gewesen und die beiden waren mit der Zeit Freunde geworden.

"Ruh dich etwas aus - ich treffe dich bei Tagesanbruch am Tor." Er hielt inne, als er im Gehen begriffen war. "Wenn wir das schnell genug hinter uns bringen, bist du hoffentlich rechtzeitig zurück, um Rukia-chan zu eurem Jahrestag auszuführen. Ich bin überrascht, dass der Generalkommandant vergessen hat, dass das morgen ist."

Ichigo bekam einen kränklichen Gesichtsausdruck und ging zu seiner Division zurück um Momo und Cedric darüber zu informieren, dass er den größten Teil, wenn nicht sogar den ganzen nächsten Tag weg sein würde.

Und danach musste er es immer noch seiner Frau sagen...

#

"Sen, wach auf. Wach auf, Sen", Lin schüttelte ihre junge Freundin am nächsten Morgen, bis sie wach war.

"Eh?" Sen blinzelte aus trüben Augen zu ihr hoch. "Ist es schon Morgen?"

"Ja, wir müssen uns fertig machen, frühstücken und dafür vorbereitet sein, wenn sie eintreffen."

Sen gähnte. "Oh, richtig."

Alle waren angespannt und es brauchte nicht viel, um einen Streit auszulösen. Nerven lagen blank und die Arbeiter in Yubabas Badehaus zappelten herum und beobachteten dauernd das Gebiet, in dem sich die Tore öffnen sollten.

Endlich war es ein Froschgeist, der Alarm schlug. Er war aus dem einfachen Grund als Wache aufgestellt worden, dass er in der Lage war, ihre Ankunft ein paar Minuten im Voraus zu entdecken.

Während Sen zusah, erschien eine Garnitur leuchtender Türen und zwei schwarze Schmetterlinge flatterten heraus, die von zwei Männern gefolgt wurden, von denen einer silbernes und der andere leuchtend orangefarbenes Haar hatte.

Lin keuchte und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, während Sen den jüngeren Mann, den mit den orangefarbenen Haaren, mit großen Augen anstarrte.

_Nein_, dachte sie. _Das konnte nicht sein_ -

"Ichigo?" hauchte sie.

"Was murmelst du?"

"Der mit den orangefarbenen Haaren - ich kenne ihn -"

Lin machte sich darüber lustig. "Woher kannst du einen Kommandanten kennen?"

"Ich sage dir: Ich habe in der selben Straße ihm gegenüber gewohnt. Seine Schwester Yuzu war mein Babysitter - sein Name ist Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Lin warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, drehte sich aber um, um zu hören was gesagt wurde, sobald die beiden Kommandanten Yubaba erreicht hatten, die sich tief vor den beiden Kommandanten verbeugte.

"Kommandant Ichimaru, ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie so bald wieder zu sehen", sagte sie. Bei dem Tonfall, den sie verwendete, wurden Augen verdreht, und nach dem flüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck des Kommandanten mit den orangefarbenen Haaren zu urteilen, wurde er davon nicht getäuscht.

Kommandant Ichimaru wedelte nachlässig mit einer Hand. "Ah, wir haben einen neuen Kommandanten in der Fünften Kompanie und natürlich bedeutet das, dass einer von uns das Verfahren Schritt für Schritt mit ihm durchgehen muss."

"Oh, natürlich!" Yubaba wandte sich dem finster drein schauenden jungen Mann zu. "Ich bin Yubaba, die Inhaberin und Eigentümerin dieses Etablissements."

"Ichigo Kurosaki", war die brüske Antwort.

Lin und mehrere andere um Sen herum, die gehört hatten, was sie über den Bruder ihrer Babysitterin gesagt hatten, keuchten, während Yubaba sich noch tiefer verbeugte.

"Es ist eine Ehre, den Helden des Winterkrieges und den Retter der Geisterwelt zu treffen!"

Einen Moment lang sah Kurosaki aus, als hätte er etwas besonders Widerwärtiges gegessen, als er einen Blick mit seinem Begleiter wechselte, ehe die beiden Yubaba ins Badehaus folgten.

Sen sah ihnen nach, von einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Traurigkeit überwältigt. "Das bedeutet, dass er tot ist, nicht wahr?" sagte sie und spürte, wie ihr eine Träne über das Gesicht lief, während sie sich wieder Lin zuwandte. Einige der Arbeiter, die davon begeistert gewesen waren, einen Helden in ihrer Mitte zu haben, wurden still, als sie hörten, was sie sagte.

"Oh Sen", flüsterte Lin und nahm das Mädchen in die Arme, um sie zu trösten. Ein paar der anderen flüsterten dem Mädchen tröstende Worte zu, das schnell ihre Zuneigung gewonnen hatte, obwohl sie ein Mensch war.

"Sein Vater war ein Shinigami, seine Mutter eine Hexe", unterbrach sie eine neue Stimme.

Sen blickte hinter sich. "Haku!" Einige der anderen sahen ihn nachtragend an und gingen. Haku war bei den Arbeitern des Badehauses nicht gerade beliebt und trotz Lins Warnungen, sich von ihm fern zu halten, suchte Sen ihn ständig auf, da er der erste gewesen war, der ihr geholfen hatte.

"Er wurde als ein Geisterwesen geboren und einer ihre Wissenschaftler hat ihn in einen speziellen Körper gesteckt, der ihn vollständig in einen Menschen verwandelt hat", fuhr Haku fort, der die Reaktion der anderen Arbeiter ignorierte. "Als er fünfzehn Jahre alt war, erlangte er die Fähigkeit, seine Shinigami-Kräfte einzusetzen und als er siebzehn war, fing er an eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in England zu besuchen - das Erbe seiner Mutter. Während er dort lernte, wurde ihm angeboten, Kommandant der Fünften Kompanie zu werden - was er beschloss anzunehmen."

"Woher weißt du das alles?" verlangte Lin argwöhnisch zu wissen.

"Mir wurde befohlen, Nachforschungen über den Krieg anzustellen, und ich fand ihn - interessant", erwiderte Haku, der den Blick abwendete.

"Was ist dieser - Krieg - von dem ihr dauernd redet?" Sen schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Haku runzelte die Stirn. "Drei Kommandanten der Soul Society haben die anderen verraten, allerdings war einer von ihnen ein Doppelagent - Kommandant Ichimaru. Ihr Anführer, Sosuke Aizen, der ehemalige Anführer der Fünften Kompanie, wollte den Seelenkönig stürzen. Ichigo Kurosaki war der einzige, der mächtig genug war, um ihn aufzuhalten."

Sen hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, ihren alten Nachbarn als eine Art unschlagbares Kraftpaket zu sehen. Zugegeben, er war seit sie ihn kannte in Kämpfe verwickelt worden, aber dennoch - er war nur was, zwanzig Jahre alt oder so?

"Sen, denkst du, dass er sich an dich erinnern würde?" fragte Lin sie.

"Ich weiß nicht; seine Schwestern haben sich immer darüber beschwert, dass er fürchterlich mit Gesichtern und Namen wäre."

"Es spielt keine Rolle; sie ist ein Mensch. Und das ist gegen die Regeln", sagte Haku im Flüsterton. "Sobald sie sie sehen, wird Yubaba eine Menge Ärger haben. Die Wahrheit wird herauskommen."

"Sie werden Sen nichts tun?" fragte Lin, die Hakus Absichten immer noch nicht traute.

Haku schüttelte den Kopf. "Kurosaki? Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was ich über ihn gehört habe, der Wahrheit entspricht, würde er diesen Ort dem Erdboden gleich machen, ehe er zulässt, dass jemand ihr weh tut, egal ob er sich an sie erinnert oder nicht."

Sie beschlossen dann, dass Lin Sen hinunter zu Kamaji in den Boilerraum bringen sollte, wo sie warten sollte, da Yubaba die Kommandanten niemals dorthin begleitete und dies immer Haku überließ. Sie hasste es, zu den Boilern hinunter zu gehen und übergab sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer jemand anderem. Kamaji hatte genickt als Lin ihn gefragt hatte, ob das stimmte. Den Tag, an dem Yubaba in seinem Boilerraum auftauchte, musste man sich im Kalender anstreichen. Also musste Sen jetzt nur warten...


	5. Kapitel 5

**Vorbemerkung der Autorin:  
**Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, das für euch zu veröffentlichen, aber es ist ein wenig lang geworden und ich wollte es einkürzen. Oh, und was den Zeitrahmen hierfür angeht - es ist ungefähr ein Jahr nachdem die Ereignisse in Buch drei voraussichtlich zu Ende sind. [...]

**Vorbemerkung der Übersetzerin:  
**Ich leeebe... Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu aufraffen, mich an den Rechner zu setzen.  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle gesund seid und bleibt. Corona wird uns offensichtlich noch etwas länger begleiten, wenn ich mir so die Ereignisse zu Pfingsten und in Göttingen ansehe...  
Hier kommt also die Fortsetzung von Kapitel 4.  
In den eckigen Klammern [...] stand etwas, das nicht mehr relevant ist.  
Das Original findet ihr unter "www(x)fanfiction(x)net / s /9304595 /1 /Tales-of-Bleachy-the-Bard". Ersetzt einfach (X) durch einen Punkt und lasst die Leerzeichen weg...

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Ichigo schrie beinahe vor Langeweile. Er fühlte sich, als wäre es produktiver gewesen, hätten sie ihn einfach nur von Gin führen und ihm alles zeigen lassen, was er wissen musste, statt zuzulassen, dass die alte Hexe versuchte, ihn zu verwirren. Mehr als einmal wies Gin auf etwas hin, das sie ausgelassen hatte, von dem sie gehofft hatte, dass sie sie dazu bringen könnte, es zu übersehen. Wann immer das passierte, murmelte Yubaba überhaupt nicht erfreut vor sich hin.

Es bestand keine Hoffnung; Gin war viel zu gründlich, um sie mit irgend etwas durchkommen zu lassen. Es gab nur eine Handvoll Kommandanten, die genauso gewissenhaft wären: Soifon, aber die war analfixiert; Unohana, der nie etwas entging, aber Ichigos Verhältnis zu ihr stand gegenwärtig auf wackligen Füßen und sie ließ ihn sich ihr nähern, wenn er soweit war; und Byakuya, weil es Teil der Aufgabe war. Und er war analfixiert. Zur Hölle, wahrscheinlich ging er hier mit einem weißen Handschuh durch. Bei dem Gedanken daran fing er an, sich vor dem Besuch nächsten Monat bei seinem Schwager zu grauen.

Ichigo seufzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, als sie die beiden an einen ihrer 'Gehilfen' weitergab - ein Wesen - Ichigo sah davon ab, ihn einen Jungen zu nennen, obwohl er altersmäßig jünger zu sein schien als Toshiro - namens Haku.

Etwas an Hakus _Reiatsu_ wirkte sehr - _vertraut_, obwohl sich Ichigo sicher war, dass er den Jungen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war - Ichigos bestmögliche Beschreibung war, dass es wässrig war. In gewisser Weise erinnerte es ihn an Toshiros, nur nicht so kalt.

Während sie hinter ihm her gingen, studierte Ichigo den dunkelhaarigen - irgendetwas, der sie zum Boilerraum hinunter führte und gleichzeitig geschickt Gins Bemerkungen abwehrte, der ihn sehr offensichtlich kannte.

"Noch keine Erinnerungen?" fragte Gin plötzlich während sie eine lange dunkle Treppenflucht hinunter gingen.

Haku warf einen Blick zum Kommandanten der Dritten Kompanie zurück. "Nein."

"Was?" Ichigo sah von einem zum anderen, da er nicht begriff, worauf sie sich bezogen.

"Haku kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wer er ist - oder wo er her kommt." Gin runzelte die Stirn. "Obwohl ich hier ein neues 'aber' fühle, das ich vorher noch nicht gehört habe."

"Amnesie?" fragte Ichigo neugierig.

"Nicht - ganz", sagte Haku langsam.

Ichigo runzelte die Stirn. Genau wie Gin hörte er viel mehr in dieser Aussage als das, was Haku sagte. "Nun, dein _Reiatsu_ fühlt sich irgendwie vertraut an, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass wir uns nie begegnet sind." Ichigo sah Gin an. "Kannst du es fühlen? Wie ähnlich es dem von Toshiro ist?"

Gin runzelte die Stirn. "Jetzt wo du es sagst, ja - ich sehe, was du meinst. Es ist, als hätte es dieselbe Basis..."

"Wasser, aber nicht Eis oder Schnee. Und sein Name - er ist nur - irgendwie einfach nicht richtig."

Haku blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Ichigo an. "Was?" fragte er verblüfft. Nicht _richtig_? Was sagte er da?

Ichigo seufzte. "Dein Name - er stimmt, aber - nicht ganz. Als ob ein Teil davon fehlt."

"Fehlt... oder gestohlen wurde..." murmelte Haku stirnrunzelnd bei sich. Beide Shinigami starrten ihn neugierig an und Haku erklärte, wie Yubabas Verträge funktionierten.

"Wenn dich nicht jemand an deinen Namen erinnert, oder du etwas hast, das dich an ihn erinnert, vergisst du ihn sehr schnell."

Gin und Ichigo wechselten einen schnellen Blick, Ichigo zeigte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Gin schüttelte knapp den Kopf und zuckte die Achseln: Nein, das war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er davon hörte. Wenn es ihm nicht bekannt war - dann hatte Yamamoto auch keine Kenntnis davon. Gin wusste, dass Ichigo auch Informationen erhielt, die der Rest von ihnen nicht bekam, als Teil seiner Ausbildung beim Generalkommandanten als Vorbereitung dafür, sein Nachfolger zu werden. Eine solche Information wäre in dem Paket gewesen, dass Yamamoto ihm über das Badehaus zum Durchsehen gegeben hatte, oder es wäre ihm unter vier Augen gesagt worden. Allerdings - sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte etwas anderes.

Inzwischen hatte Haku seinen Weg fortgesetzt und eine Tür erreicht.

"Der Boilerraum", sagte er zu Ichigo. "Hier wird das ganze Badewasser erhitzt." Er erklärte dann wie das System funktionierte, wie die speziellen Wasser für die Kunden bestellt und nach oben in die Bäder geschickt wurden.

Der Boiler war aus, da er nicht gebraucht wurde, aber er wurde warm gehalten, damit er ohne viel Aufwand wieder in Gang gebracht werden konnte. Der Boilermann - Kamaji - war sicher nicht der seltsamste Geist, den Ichigo jemals gesehen hatte, obwohl er ihn an eine Spinne erinnerte. Kamaji würde mit Sicherheit Ron Weasley dazu bringen, sich irgendwo unter einem Bett zu verstecken, dachte er. Im Raum war ebenfalls ein Mädchen anwesend, das in einer Ecke stand und sie aus großen Augen beobachtete.

Sie kam ihm auch flüchtig bekannt vor.

Gins normales Lächeln - das im Allgemeinen den Leuten Angst machte - verschwand plötzlich als er die Hand ausstreckte und Hakus Hemd ergriff.

"Okay - was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" verlangte er zu wissen und Ichigo schnappte eine Spur von Zorn in seiner Stimme auf. "Das Mädchen ist ein Mensch - ein _lebendiger_!"

Haku rutschte aus Gins Griff. "Ich weiß - darum ist sie hier unten - es war der einzige sichere Ort für sie, wo sie mit euch reden kann, ohne dass Yubaba sie dabei erwischt."

Gin und Ichigo zogen beide dabei ein finsteres Gesicht. Die Situation wurde plötzlich äußerst kompliziert. Vielleicht war es gut, dass Byakuya diesen Monat nicht mitgekommen war - inzwischen hätte er wahrscheinlich Senbonzakura gezogen und alle würde vor Blütenblättern fliehen.

"Was geht hier vor, das so viel Geheimhaltung erfordert?" fragte Ichigo mit einem finsteren Blick.

Das Mädchen bewegte sich zentimeterweise vorwärts, die Augen auf Ichigo gerichtet. "Meine Eltern..." wisperte sie und atmete dann tief ein. "Yubaba hat sie in Schweine verwandelt."

"_Schweine_?" Ichigos Augenbrauen hoben sich. Er sah zu Gin herüber, der die Stirn runzelte.

"Vielleicht fängst du am besten am Anfang an", riet Gin.

Gemeinsam erzählten Haku, Sen - deren Name tatsächlich Chihiro war - Kamaji und die Frau Lin, die besorgt um die Ecke gespäht hatte, bis Gin sie aus ihrem Versteck gezogen hatte, die ganze Geschichte. Wie Chihiro und ihre Eltern (nun ja, ihr idiotischer Vater - etwas, das Ichigo ganz sicher nachfühlen konnte) sich beim Umzug verirrt hatten und über einen leeren Markt gestolpert waren, wo ihre Eltern im Anschluss in Schweine verwandelt worden waren.

"Verstehe..." sagte Ichigo grimmig, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte. Er war von Anfang an nicht von Yubaba begeistert gewesen - jetzt mochte er sie noch weniger.

"Es ist schlimmer als das", sagte Kamaji.

"Schlimmer?" Gin drehte sich zu dem Boilermann um und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der fragte, wie es überhaupt noch schlimmer werden konnte.

"Sie sind nicht die ersten - und wahrscheinlich nicht die letzten."

Die beiden Shinigami starrten ihn an. Ichigo bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass er den ganzen Ort einfach niederreißen und allen den Ärger ersparen sollte.

"Und was - macht sie - mit diesen Schweinen?" fragte Gin, der die Augen geöffnet hatte.

"Nun ja..." druckste unsicher herum. "Einige werden - zur Zucht benutzt."

"Igitt! Du meinst, ich könnte Halbgeschwister haben, die SCHWEINE sind?!" kreischte Chihiro beinahe. Haku legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter in dem Versuch, sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen.

"Aber - na ja - es gibt einen Grund, warum einige von uns kein Schweinefleisch essen."

Chihiro und beide Shinigami starrten Lin an; Gin runzelte wieder die Stirn, Ichigo zog ein wild-finsteres Gesicht und Chihiro drehte jetzt wirklich durch.

"SIE WERDEN MEINE ELTERN ESSEN?" ihre Stimme wurde lauter. "Was ist, wenn sie das schon getan haben? Was ist -"

Haku drehte sie um, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und starrte ihr in die Augen, was sie beruhigte. "Chihiro - beruhige dich", sagte er zu ihr. "Es geht ihnen gut. Sie haben letzte Nacht keine Schweine getötet."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Absolut, ich habe sie im Auge behalten", versicherte er ihr.

Ichigo beobachtete die beiden genau. Es gab dort ein Band, eins das tiefer ging als die Tatsache, dass Haku der erste gewesen war, der das Mädchen gefunden und ihr geholfen hatte. Und trotz der Vertrautheit des _Reiatsus_ war da noch etwas darunter, als ob...

"Du bist ein Gestaltwandler", sagte Ichigo plötzlich, dessen Augen sich misstrauisch verengten, als er begriff, was das Fundament des _Reiatsus_ war - eine teilweise Ähnlichkeit mit sowohl Yoruichi als auch Professor McGonagall.

Haku warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Nicht wirklich."

"Zeig's ihm, Haku", drängte Chihiro.

Haku seufzte und ehe Ichigo blinzeln konnte, war die Gestalt des Jungen verschwunden und durch einen Drachen ersetzt worden. Kein Gestaltwandler, huh? Genau...

"Hm", Gin legte den Kopf schief. "Das ist also dein Geheimnis."

Der Drachenkopf neigte sich einmal. In dieser Gestalt war das _Reiatsu_ des Drachen sogar noch vertrauter und dem von Toshiro ähnlicher. Ichigo wusste, dass er ihm schon einmal begegnet war, konnte aber nicht genau sagen warum...

"Ichigo", fragte Gin plötzlich. "Denkst du, dass du den Zauber auf den Schweinen aufheben könntest?"

"Eh?" Ichigo sah Gin an, aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt. "Na ja, es kommt darauf an, was für ein Zauber verwendet wurde, aber ich kann's mal probieren. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, kann ich Yubaba immer noch in ein Kaninchen verwandeln - oder in einen Nacktmull."

Gin schnaubte vor Lachen; er hatte von dem Nacktmull-Vorfall gehört, Toshiro hatte es Matsumoto erzählt, die es ihm berichtet hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so heftig gelacht hatte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine heilsame Lektion sein wird, dem Alten Mann in so einem - verwundbaren Zustand - entgegenzutreten", erwiderte er endlich. Gin warf Chihiro einen Seitenblick zu, die Ichigo mit beinahe ehrfurchtsvollen Blicken ansah, die seinen jungen Freund offensichtlich verwirrten, da er immer wieder zu ihr hinüber sah... bis Ichigo endlich mit den Fingern schnippte.

"Hello Kitty."

"Was?" klang ein Chor verblüffter Stimmen, außer der von Chihiro, die glücklich genickt hatte.

"Sie hatte ein rosa Hello Kitty-Fahrrad - hat in Karakura gegenüber von uns gewohnt. Yuzu hat auf sie aufgepasst."

"Ja! Und du und Tatsuki-san -"

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Wir haben diese Jungs verjagt, die versucht haben, dein Fahrrad zu stehlen. Sie haben es aus reiner Bosheit beschädigt", nickte er.

"Aber ihr habt es repariert."

"Ah... na ja, bis dahin hatten wir ein bisschen Erfahrung damit, Fahrräder zusammenzubauen und zu reparieren. Meine beiden Schwestern, ihr Cousin, und wir haben auch eins für Orihime zusammengebaut", er zuckte die Achseln. "Deines zu reparieren war keine große Sache." Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, da Haku sich inzwischen wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatte. "Also, woher kennt ihr zwei euch?"

"Ich weiß nicht -"

"Wir haben uns gerade kennengelernt -"

Die beiden sprachen gleichzeitig, was Ichigo seufzen ließ. "Es besteht bereits eine Verbindung Chihiro, die sich nicht innerhalb eines Tages bildet..."

"Wirklich?" sagte Gin im Flüsterton und sprach dabei eindeutig über Ichigo und Rukia. Ichigo beschloss, ihn für den Augenblick zu ignorieren.

"Selbst ich kann es spüren", fuhr er fort, als ob sein Freund nichts gesagt hätte.

"Es ist da", stimmte Gin ihm zu.

"Ich weiß, dass ich sie bereits seit langer Zeit kenne, aber - ich weiß nicht woher", erwiderte Haku, dem man ein wenig Frust anhören konnte.

"Ich - kann ein paar dieser Erinnerungen herausziehen, wenn du willst", sagte Ichigo langsam. "Aber - es wäre besser, wenn ich das bei Chihiro mache. Ich kenne sie bereits und ihre Erinnerungen sind nicht so durcheinander wie deine."

"Warte eine Minute..." fing Lin an zu protestieren, aber der Blick, den Gin ihr zuwarf, brachte sie zum Schweigen. Haku schien auch nicht besonders glücklich zu sein. Ichigo kniete sich vor Chihiro hin.

"Du musst das nicht tun", sagte er sanft. "Und es tut überhaupt nicht weh. Mein Lehrer hat das ganz oft bei mir gemacht, als er es mir beigebracht hat."

"Es tut wirklich nicht weh?" fragte Chihiro nervös.

Ichigo lächelte beruhigend. "Kein bisschen."

"Und es wird Haku helfen?"

"Ich werde nur nach Erinnerungen suchen, die mit ihm zusammenhängen", erwiderte Ichigo.

Chihiro nickte. "Okay."

Sie sah zu, wie er einen langen Holzstab aus dem Ärmel zog. Er stand auf, neigte dabei ihr Kinn nach oben, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte und mit dem Stock auf sie deutend - ein Zauberstab, dachte sie neugierig - murmelte er: "_Legilimens_."

Ein Strom von Bildern blitzte in schneller Folge auf, so schnell, dass sie sie beinahe nicht erfassen konnte, ehe das nächste auf sie einstürmte. Ichigo hörte endlich mit dem auf, was er tat und gab ihr die Möglichkeit, zu Atem zu kommen.

"Hast du das alles mitgekriegt?" fragte er sanft.

"Ich - ich denke schon..." wisperte Chihiro. Ein rosa Schuh... ein Fluss... "Ich glaube - meine Mama hat mir davon erzählt - wir haben einmal Verwandte in Naruki City besucht. Ich war richtig klein... mein Schuh ist in den Fluss gefallen, und als ich versucht habe ihn zu holen, bin ich auch hinein gefallen."

"Naruki City", murmelte Ichigo verstehend. "Natürlich!"

"Etwas - eine Welle oder so - hat mich zurück ans Ufer geschoben..."

Haku starrte sie an und Chihiros Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. "Haku - _Ko_haku! Der Fluss hieß _Kohaku_! Das warst du! Du warst der Geist des Flusses Kohaku!"

"Sieh an, sieh an", schmunzelte Gin.

"Der Fluss wurde zugeschüttet, um Platz für Wohnungen zu schaffen", sagte Ichigo mit Abscheu. "Darum kannst du dein Zuhause nicht finden. Es ist nicht mehr da."

"Warum bist du hierher gekommen?" fragte Gin Haku. "Wenn ein Fluss, Strom oder anderes Gewässer verschwindet oder auf eine Art stirbt, sollte der Geist in die Soul Society kommen. Auf diese Weise bekommen wir unser eigenes Wasser, das wir zum Abdecken des Bedarfs in der Soul Society brauchen. Was in der Welt der Lebenden verschwindet, sollte im Rukongai auftauchen."

Haku runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", gab er zu. "Im Nachhinein gesehen schätze ich, dass ich das hätte tun sollen, aber - ich wollte es wirklich nicht."

Er bekam mehrere wissende Blicke ab, die er aber ignorierte.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte ihn Chihiro.

"Oh, ich werde eine sehr lange Unterhaltung mit Yubaba führen", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Da wirst du warten müssen", sagte ihm Ichigo.

"Oh ja - der Generalkommandant wird zuerst ein wenig auf ihr herumkauen wollen", Gins Lächeln war düster geworden. "Na dann - wollen wir uns diese Schweine ansehen und ausprobieren, ob mein Freund hier den Zauber brechen kann?"

#

Die kleine Gruppe starrte auf die in den Gehegen zusammengepferchten Schweine und Ichigo machte ein finsteres Gesicht als er sah, wie viele es tatsächlich waren.

"Wie viele von ihnen waren Menschen?" fragte er und sah Haku misstrauisch an.

"Ehm - tatsächlich bin ich mir da nicht völlig sicher", erwiderte er ein wenig verlegen. "Ein paar davon sind Arbeiter, die Yubaba aufgeregt oder verärgert haben. Andere, nun ja, sie sind, ehm -"

Gin hob eine Hand. "Stopp, es reicht. Wir haben's kapiert." Er sah Ichigo an. "Nun?"

Ichigo nickte und streckte seinen Zauberstab aus. Bei der Anzahl an Schweinen würde er eine Menge seines _Reiatsus_ in den Gegenzauber fließen lassen müssen, wenn er nur den Hauch einer Chance haben wollte, den ursprünglichen Verwandlungsfluch zu überwinden.

"_Finite incantatem_", flüsterte er. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht als er den Gegendruck spürte und ließ sein _Reiatsu_ nochmals ansteigen.

"_Finite incantatem_", dieses Mal leuchteten die Körper der Schweine und ihre Gestalten fingen an, sich leicht zu verzerren, wie in vom Asphalt aufsteigender Hitze.

"Verdammt", murmelte er und sein Blick wurde noch finsterer. Er sah zurück zu Gin, der ihm zunickte und Chihiro und die anderen mit einem _Kido_-Schild umhüllte. Ichigo steigerte seine Kraft noch einmal. Er musste extrem vorsichtig sein, oder er könnte sie umbringen, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. Normalerweise konnte niemand ihn spüren: noch nicht einmal sein Großvater. Gin hatte ihm erzählt, wie Seelen einfach in Aizens Gegenwart - verdampft - waren, als die beiden während des Winterkrieges nach Karakura Town gegangen waren; falls Ichigo nicht vorsichtig war, könnte er dasselbe verursachen.

"_Finite incantatem_!" Dieses Mal duldete die Kraft hinter dem Zauber keinen Widerstand und der Verwandlungszauber auf den Schweinen brach, was die meisten von ihnen wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück versetzte. Einige blieben allerdings Schweine. Er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete.

Die gerade wiederhergestellten Leute sanken schlafend zu Boden.

"_Hakufuku_", sagte Gin, der sein Telefon hervor zog. "Ist besser so. Keine Fragen." Er entließ die winzige Gruppe aus dem _Kido_ und trat nach draußen, während Chihiro nach vorne eilte, um nach ihren Eltern zu sehen.

"Sie sind in Ordnung?" sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Ichigo lächelte zu ihr hinunter. "Sie schlafen nur für den Augenblick." Er sah nach hinten als Gin zurück kam - mit Soifon - und ächzte innerlich. Die Kommandeurin der Mobilen Geheimtruppe war die Kommandantin, die er am wenigsten mochte... und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Gefühl erwidert wurde. Sie musste sich bereit gehalten und gewartet haben, um so schnell vor Ort sein zu können.

Soifon runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick der vielen schlummernden Menschen. "Sind das alle?"

"Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, dass wirklich festzustellen", sagte Ichigo, während Gin ihr von den Schweinen und wie sie dazu geworden waren erzählte. Ein angeekelter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um.

"Verteilt euch und findet sie!" befahl sie. Das Mitglied der Mobilen Geheimtruppe, das in der Tür gestanden hatte, nickte und verschwand. Soifon schritt dann aus dem Gebäude, das die verwandelten Leute beherbergt hatte, Gin und Ichigo direkt hinter sich. Sobald sie draußen waren, sahen sie, dass Soifon nicht allein gekommen war. Sie hatte einen großen Teil ihrer Kompanie dabei.

"Wir kümmern uns darum, sie weit vom Badehaus weg zu bekommen, ehe wir sie aufwecken und ihre Erinnerungen verändern", sagte sie. "Ihr müsst die Hexe zum Generalkommandanten bringen."

"Das wird mir Spaß machen", sagte Gin grinsend.

"Aber - unser Auto steht nicht weit von hier -" fing Chihiro an zu protestieren, was ihr einen zornigen Blick von Soifon einbrachte. Chihiro duckte sich hinter Haku.

"Es wäre wahrscheinlich das beste, ihre Eltern einfach zurück in ihr Auto zu setzen und Chihiro dann von allein nachkommen zu lassen", sagte Haku. "Es ist nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen, also sollte es für sie nicht allzu seltsam sein." Soifon schloss ihn in ihren wütenden Blick ein.

"Weißte", sagte Ichigo aus heiterem Himmel und starrte seinen Zauberstab an. "Ich hab' plötzlich Riesenappetit auf - Karotten", er wandte sich mit schelmischem Blick einer verwirrten Lin zu. "Habt ihr welche?"

"Ich bin sicher, ich kann welche auftreiben", erwiderte sie, verblüfft von seiner plötzlichen Aussage und Gins Belustigung.

Soifon erstarrte als sie seinen Kommentar hörte und warf ihm einen überraschten, unsicheren Blick zu, während Gin kicherte. "Na gut", murmelte sie. "Aber ich schreibe es in den Bericht."

"Ich habe nichts weniger erwartet", sagte Gin unschuldig.

Sie beschlossen, dass Haku Chihiro zu ihrem Auto bringen würde, während Gin und Ichigo bei der Suche nach Yubaba halfen, bei der sie Lin und Kamaji unterstützten. Es war Lin, die bemerkte, dass sie versuchte wegzufliegen.

"Oh, sie wird den Teufel tun und entkommen", murmelte Ichigo, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor zog. Gin, der immer noch lächelte, wirkte erst _Sai_ und dann _Hainawa_, wodurch Yubabas Flügel an ihrem Körper festgebunden wurden. Sie quakte als sie zu fallen begann, bis Ichigo mit einem Schulterzucken seinen Zauberstab einsetzte.

"_Wingardium leviosa!"_

Ihr Fall stoppte und sie fing an, sich viel langsamer wieder nach oben zu bewegen. Ichigo grinste. "Hey, es hat funktioniert!"

"Was meinst du mit: 'Es hat funktioniert'?" fragte Soifon, die mit Haku zusammen ankam. Sie starrte ihn wütend an.

Ichigo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ah, nun ja, es ist ein Spruch aus Zauberkunst - und damit habe ich immer noch ein bisschen Probleme." Er warf ihnen einen irgendwie belämmerten Blick zu. "Stattdessen hätte ich sie in die Luft jagen können."

Soifon verdrehte die Augen während Gin kicherte und die drei Kommandanten gingen um ihre Gefangene abzuholen, die sie wütend anstarrte.

"Wirst du sie einfacher transportabel machen, um sie in die Soul Society zu bringen?" fragte Soifon, die direkt wütend zurück starrte.

"Ich denke das solltest du, sie wird ansonsten nur versuchen zu flüchten", riet Gin. Ichigo zuckte die Achseln. Er musste zugeben, dass es eine gute Idee war.

"Vorschläge?"

"Kaninchen sind deine Spezialität - und sie wäre so leicht zu transportieren."

"Und sehr schnell und wendig", erinnerte er Gin.

"Verwandele sie in ein Schwein und lass uns sehen, wie sie es mag", schlug Haku vor. Ichigo grinste.

"Dann also ein Schwein. Und wenn Yamamoto richtig sauer auf sie ist - können wir sie so lassen und sie einfach an den Shiba-Clan übergeben. Die wissen, wie man mit widerspenstigen Schweinen umgeht."

Selbst Soifon schnaubte vor Belustigung bei der Vorstellung des Schicksals, das Yubaba erwarten könnte, sollte der Generalkommandant dies entscheiden.

#

Yamamoto starrte auf die Gruppe vor sich und fühlte, wie eine Migräne anfing. Nachdem Gin und Ichigo an diesem Morgen losgegangen waren, hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei gehabt, die beiden zusammen loszuschicken (in Ichigos Nähe passierten gewöhnlich Dinge...), also hatte er Soifon als Verstärkung in Bereitschaft stehen lassen. Sie hatte deswegen schlechte Laune gehabt - bis Gins Ruf nach der Geheimtruppe durchgekommen war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie angefangen zu fluchen und war ins Tor gesprungen, ihre Kompanie direkt hinterher.

Während er ihrer Geschichte lauschte - vor allem der von Haku - fühlte Yamamoto seine Migräne mit seinem Zorn stärker werden.

"Ich verstehe", grollte er unheilverheißend, während er auf die Hexe herunter starrte - die immer noch ein Schwein war. Die alte Frau starrte zitternd zu ihm hoch. Ichigo hatte ihr Haar so gelassen wie es war, also sah sie aus wie ein Schwein mit Perücke.

"Hattet Ihr wirklich gedacht, dass ich dies nie erfahren würde?" fragte er, sein Zorn ließ kleine Flammen entlang seines Stocks ausbrechen. Der Einzige, der nicht vor ihm zurückschreckte, war Ichigo - er war derjenige, der ihre Leine hielt. Er hatte keine Angst vor _Ryujin Jakka_. Er wusste, dass sein Großvater ihn nicht verletzen würde. "Die einzige Frage, die sich stellt ist - welche Strafe solltet Ihr erhalten?"

"Tatsächlich - hatten wir eine Art Idee..." hob Gin an, was Yamamoto zu ihm blicken ließ. Yamamoto hob eine Augenbraue, während Gin erklärte, worüber sie zuvor geredet hatten. Dann nickte er.

"In der Tat; Ich denke, dass es angemessen wäre, wenn die Shibas sie disziplinieren würden. Sorgt dafür. Ihr könnt wegtreten."

"Ich bringe sie hin", sagte Gin und griff nach der Leine, als die kleine Gruppe die Kaserne der Ersten Division verließ. "Du musst einen Jahrestag feiern."

Ichigo nickte und sah zu Haku hinüber. "Wirst du hier bleiben?"

Haku nickte, nachdem er einen Augenblick nachgedacht hatte. "Ja, ich glaube, das werde ich."

Ichigo nickte wieder. "Dann kannst du in der Kaserne der Fünften Kompanie bleiben. Morgen bringe ich dich ins Rukongai. Komm mit, ich stelle dich Momo und Cedric vor."

#

Am nächsten Morgen, trotz der Tatsache dass er mit Rukia bis spät in die Nacht aus gewesen und deswegen müde war, schaffte er es trotzdem noch rechtzeitig zu seiner Kompanie, um in die weit entfernten Bereiche des 80. Distrikts - Zaraki - zu gehen, einem Sektor, der ständig unter Dürre litt. Die schwere Dürre und der Wassermangel war Grund für die vielen Gewaltausbrüche in der Gegend.

"Hier ist es sehr trocken", sagte Haku, während er sich umsah.

"Ja, das ist es", nickte Ichigo. "Es regnet in den Bergen dort", er deutete in die Richtung, "aber es gibt keinen Abfluss."

"Du meinst, es braucht einen Fluss, um hineinzufließen", sagte Haku langsam. Ichigo nickte.

"Also werden wir einen Fluss erzeugen - deinen Fluss", erwiderte er.

"Wie?" Haku hatte Zweifel, trotz allem was er inzwischen über den jungen Kommandanten vor ihm erfahren hatte.

"Die Gruppe bei uns - habe ich für diese kleine Aufgabe selber ausgesucht", Ichigo grinste. "Sie haben alle ziemlich spezialisierte Fähigkeiten. Akon ist der Dritte Rangoffizier der Zwölften Kompanie - Forschung und Entwicklung - er wird den Punkt festlegen, von dem wir am besten anfangen. Sowohl Rukia als auch Toshiro -"

"Kommandant Hitsugaya."

"Vizekommandantin Kurosaki."

Ichigo seufzte und verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts. "Sie haben beide Zanpakuto vom Eis-Schnee Typ. Wenn es nötig wird, können sie den Graben auffüllen und wir können dann das Eis schmelzen. Momos Zanpakuto ist vom Feuertyp und Cedrics Zanpakuto ist erdbasiert. Noch wichtiger, alle außer Akon sind Hexen oder Zauberer. Was wir also nicht mit unseren Zanpakuto tun können, können wir mit Magie erledigen."

Haku starrte ihn an. Ichigo hatte viel über dieses Projekt nachgedacht, und er hatte von seinem Großvater die Erlaubnis erhalten, jeden den er brauchte mitzunehmen. Er war außerdem an Kenpachi herangetreten und ein paar Infanteristen von der Elften unter der Leitung von Ikkaku und Yumichika ausgeborgt. Sobald Kenpachi, der aus dieser Gegend stammte, gehört hatte, was er vorhatte, hatte er seine Kompanie Ichigo zur Verfügung gestellt.

Ichigo hatte darüber nachgedacht, Professor Dumbledore oder seine Mutter zu bitten mitzukommen, aber das neue Schuljahr an der Shinigami-Akademie fing gerade an und die Dinge waren ziemlich hektisch. Also würden sie mit der kleinen Gruppe zurechtkommen müssen, die er ausgesucht hatte. Wenigstens Rukia hatte verstanden, wie wichtig die Anwesenheit von Wasser war, da sie in nur um eins niedrigeren Distrikt als diesem aufgewachsen war, in Inuzuri.

Akon übernahm die Führung, er starrte auf einen Notizblock, den er dabei hatte. Er hatte bestimmt, dass es am besten wäre, wenn Ichigo einen bestehenden Strom vertiefen und verlängern würde. "Dieser hier", sagte er schließlich gestikulierend. "Er endet auf halbem Weg den Berg hinunter. Erweitere ihn, bis er den nächsten Fluss erreicht. Außerdem gibt es einen unterirdischen See, den wir anzapfen können, der den größten Teil des neuen Flussbetts für uns füllen wird."

"Werden keine Leute im Weg sein?" fragte Haku besorgt. Es hatte ein paar marode Gebäude auf ihrem Weg zur Baustelle gegeben.

"Ich habe die Elfte und den größten Teil meiner Kompanie vorhin ausgeschickt; sie werden die Leute zurück und aus dem Weg halten. Ich kann vorhandene Städte vermeiden, wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Ichigo und zog Zangetsu. Die Klinge verwandelte sich in sein gewaltiges, tödliches _Shikai_, was Haku einen Schritt zurück machen ließ.

Ichigo trieb Zangetsu in den Boden und bündelte eine wortlose Getsuga Tensho durch die Klinge. Das Ergebnis ließ Haku vor Schreck zusammenzucken, als ein tiefer Riss, mindestens eine Meile lang und sich weitend, während er sich vom Schwert entfernte, durch die Druckwelle geschaffen wurde.

"Heilige -"

"Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" fragte ihn Toshiro leise, während Ichigo einen Blitzschritt machte, um das Flussbett weiter voranzutreiben. "Und das ist nur sein _Shikai_."

Cedric kicherte kurz bei Hakus Gesichtsausdruck, während er sein eigenes Zanpakuto zog und seinem Kommandanten folgte, das Flussbett glättete und Untiefen sowie tiefe Stellen mit seiner eigenen erdbasierten Kraft schuf.

Haku stand einfach da und sah zu. Das war alles was er tun konnte, während sich die Gruppe an die Arbeit machte. Rukia - Ichigos Ehefrau - und Kommandant Hitsugaya verließen sie ebenfalls, aber sie gingen den Berg hinauf. Momo erzählte ihm, dass sie am Gipfel eine tiefere Schnee- und Eisdecke schaffen wollten, damit sie, wenn sie auf natürliche Weise schmolz, den Fluss weiter speisen würde. Und die ganze Zeit über dirigierte Akon die Gruppe wie ein General.

"Wir wollen es so natürlich wie möglich tun und zuerst die Landschaftslinien und dann die Natur den Rest übernehmen lassen", erklärte Akon es Haku einmal. "Wenn du anfängst, dich in die Natur einzumischen, kann es übel ausgehen."

"Das stimmt schon", stimmte der Flussgeist zu.

Als die kleine Gruppe endlich hinunter ging um ihr Werk zu betrachten, stellten sie fest, dass Ikkaku und die anderen Shinigami Schwierigkeiten damit hatten, die Einwohner davon abzuhalten, zur neu angelegten Wasserversorgung zu eilen.

"Habt ihr hier Schwierigkeiten, Ikkaku, Yumichika?" grinste Ichigo die beiden an, die beide die Hände voll hatten, einer von ihnen mit einem Paar Kinder.

"Ha ha, Ichigo!" fuhr Ikkaku ihn an, während er mit einem Fuß hinlangte und ein sich windendes Balg an seiner Tunika schnappte. "Sie fingen an so unruhig zu werden, als sie gesehen haben, wie das Wasser anfing vorbeizuströmen!"

"So eine unattraktive Art, sich zu benehmen", fügte Yumichika mit einem Seufzen hinzu, während ein weiteres Kind versuchte, über seinen Kopf zu klettern. Er pflückte die Übeltäterin ab und warf sie Cedric zu, der sie mit seinen Armen und einem überraschten "Uff" auffing.

"Nun, wir sollten in Kürze fertig sein", sagte Momo zu ihnen. "Wir müssen nur die trennende Wand zwischen den beiden Flüssen einreißen und sehen, auf welchem Niveau sich der Wasserstand einpegelt."

"Na, dann beeilt euch mal, ja?"

"Schon gut, schon gut", lachte Ichigo und eilte mit Haku im Schlepptau mit Shunpo fort. Haku hatte sich gedacht, dass er besser mitkam, um seinen neuen Nachbarn zu treffen. Der andere Flussgeist war noch da, beobachtete sie neugierig und half Ichigo sogar, die Wand niederzureißen. Die drei sahen zu, wie sich die Wasser vermischten. Zu seiner befriedigten Überraschung reichte das unterirdische Wasser, das Ichigo angezapft hatte, aus, um den neuen Fluss vollkommen zu füllen. Wenn sich Schlick und Dreck erst einmal gesetzt hatten, würde er eine gute Frischwasserquelle für die Gegend abgeben.

"Na dann, bitteschön, Haku", sagte Ichigo. "Dein neues Zuhause. Wenn du etwas brauchst, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst."

"Ja, danke Kommandant", Haku drehte sich um und verbeugte sich dankbar vor Ichigo.

Ichigo schnaubte. "Einfach nur Ichigo. Ich bestehe nicht so auf Förmlichkeiten." Er wandte sich dem anderen Geist zu, der ebenfalls ein Drache war. "Und danke, dass Sie so verständnisvoll sind, Fluss-san", sagte er und verbeugte sich kurz. Der andere Drache beugte einmal den Kopf und die beiden Flussgeister fingen an, sich miteinander bekannt zu machen.

Ichigo ging auf die anderen zu und winkte sie zu sich. "Na gut, lasst uns gehen. Der Fluss gehört jetzt ihnen." Er sah die durstigen Leute an, die den Fluss ungeduldig beäugten. "Obwohl sie vielleicht zunächst etwas warten sollten, bis sich der Dreck gesetzt hat."

"Sag ihnen das, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie zuhören werden", murmelte Ikkaku, der die Arme senkte und die Leute an sich vorbei eilen ließ.

Ichigo fühlte ein Zupfen an seinem Haori. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass ein winziges Mädchen zu ihm aufstarrte, also kniete er sich hin, um auf eine Höhe mit ihr zu kommen. "Was gibt es?" fragte er sie sanft.

Sie beugte sich vor um ihm scheu ins Ohr zu flüstern, was seine Lippen zucken ließ und er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf. "Gern geschehen."

Momo kicherte. "Du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen, Kommandant."

Ichigo wurde rot als er Rukia glucksen hörte und sie ihn unterhakte. Und natürlich hatten sowohl Ikkaku und Yumi das gesehen... das würde er niemals wieder los werden.

Er blickte einmal zurück und sah, dass sich die Leute um den Fluss zusammen scharten. Andererseits... erledigte er gern solche Aufgaben. Aufgaben, die etwas für die Leute taten. Sie befriedigten ein Bedürfnis, machten das Leben für sie vielleicht etwas besser, etwas friedlicher.

Rukia ließ ihre Hand hinunter in seine gleiten und drückte sie sanft.

"Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."


End file.
